


RESET

by FlameofDante



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofDante/pseuds/FlameofDante
Summary: Penyatuan Lilith dan Adam menyebabkan surga, bumi dan alam semesta saling berbenturan, yang menggiring pada kehancuran dunia. Umat manusia mungkin mengira hanya mereka yang punya skenario. Padahal ada makhluk-makhluk maha besar yang ikut melemparkan dadu. Shinji ikari sudah ditakdirkan untuk kembali ke masa lalu, demi permainan bisa terus berlanjut.Smart Shinji. Powerfull Shinji. Angelic Power.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hak Cipta bukan milik penulis. Apapun yang terjadi disini tidak terjadi di dunia nyata.

"Shinji-kun!" jerit Misato. Sang komandan strategi berdiri di celah tembok berlubang yang menjadi apa yang tersisa dari level komando, sambil menatap unit -01 yang tergeletak ditanah gersang dan reruntuhan bangunan.

Jauh di dalam tabung Eva yang gelap, mata merah Shinji terbuka menerangi segalanya. Dalam bisikan penuh kemarahan, ia berkata, "Kembalikan Ayanami..." mata Eva unit -01 terbuka "...padaku!"

"Ia bergerak?!" Maya berseru terkejut didepan laptopnya. "Seharusnya unit -01 sudah kehabisan waktu!"

"Berserk?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu," bisik dr. Akagi. "Apa yang terjadi dengan unit -01?"

Eva itu berdiri dengan teriakan mematikan. Mata merahnya berkedip dan bersinar terang pada langit magenta.

Angel meluncurkan serangan dari lengan-lengan panjangnya yang seperti tentakel dan menabrakkan dirinya pada AT. Field unit -01. Mata dari celah topeng putihnya bersinar, mengirimkan laser mematikan membuat efek bagai petir saat membentur benteng pertahanannya.

Lengan kiri Eva yang hancur bersinar dan kembali pulih, menggenggam dalam kepalan sebelum berubah fisiknya seperti bom yang siap diluncurkan. Angel itu tak punya kesempatan saat tekanan dahsyat menghempaskan tubuhnya dalam ledakan yang lebih kuat dari pada nuklir. Sinar terang membutakan menghempas bersama angin. Lingkaran cahaya muncul diatas puncak unit -01 sementara ia berjalan dengan langkah santai dan tangan berayun seperti orang mabuk.

Jauh dibawah pertarungan, Misato berbisik dengan nada tidak percaya, "Sungguh kekuatan yang maha dahsyat dimiliki oleh sebuah Eva. Sudahkan Unit -01 menyebrang dari batasan yang dimiliki manusia?"

"Kedalaman plung lebih dari 180%!"

"Hentikan Shinji-kun—" seru Akagi.

"Meraih level kritis!"

"—Kau tak kan bisa menjadi manusia lagi! "

Di dalam plung Eva yang makin dalam, Shinji sudah tidak bisa membedakan lagi apa yang paling penting, mengapa sesuatu bisa terjadi atau apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah bagaimana caranya meraih Ayanami.

Langit merah membelah, Cahaya bagai halo menguar luas melingkupi daratan dan samudera, membelah awan dan menguak atmosfir. Terngiang dalam telinganya, suara ibunya yang merdu, "Shinji, jadi anak baik dan bawa adikmu kembali, nak..."

"Itu bukan unit Eva yang berserk!—" seru Akagi.

"Fisikal limit sudah menghilang! Analisis tidak dimungkinkan!"

"—Itu Eva god mode!"

Akagi menatap dengan putus asa pada Eva dan Angel, Adam dan Lilith yang kini bersatu, melayang diantara langit dan bumi diantara pusaran merah yang menembus dunia. Ia berkata dengan suara tenangnya yang terpelajar, berusaha menekan badai dalam benaknya, "Keluar lepas dari batasan manusia yang menahannya. Kini Eva kembali ke bentuknya semula. Ia keluar dari kutukan yang telah diletakkan manusia padanya, dan menyebabkan perubahan bentuk eksistensi yang hampir seperti tuhan. Di dalam ombak besar komplementaritas, itu memusarkan surga, bumi dan semua ciptaan yang ada, mentransformasikan dirinya ke dalam bentuk energi. "

"Ia bertugas untuk mengabulkan permintaan umat manusia. Hanya untuk itu—"

Teriakan menguar ke udara, bersamaan dengan usaha Shinji untuk meraih Ayanami.

"Kau pikir. Apa yang diinginkan Shinji?" bisik Akagi.

"Kehidupan Shinji, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan hal yang baik. Ia memiliki ayah yang tidak menunjukkan cinta padanya. Memiliki pengasuh yang tidak mengenalkan cinta padanya. Dipanggil hanya untuk berperang. Kehilangan teman dan orang yang dikasihi. Apa yang tersisa dari Rei tidak lagi sama. Apa yang diinginkan oleh anak semacam itu?"

Di dalam cahaya yang terang, acuh pada dunia yang hancur di sekitarnya, Shinji meraih Rei dan memeluk saudaranya dengan rasa lega.

"Ini adalah kelahiran dari kehidupan yang baru. Yang dibayar oleh eliminasi kehidupan sebelumnya."

Cahaya terang menyilaukan menghempaskan alam sekitarnya. Rambut ungu Misato berkibar sementara lengannya melindungi wajah dari hempasan bebatuan, pasir dan krikil. Tembok-tembok reruntuhan terhisap dalam pusaran.

Semua kehidupan kembali ke titik -Reset-

"Dikarenakan sekarang dalam kondisi darurat—" Shinji terlonjak ke belakang dan membiarkan gagangnya lepas dari genggaman, "—seluruh jaringan komunikasi dimatikan—" suara pesan elektroik terdengar dari speaker telepon yang menggantung di udara. Dia berada pada salah satu yang tersisa dari telepon umum yang ada di Tokyo-3. Foto Misato berisi no telepon dan surat ayahnya dengan tulisan come tergeletak di sisi kakinya. Ia terhuyung kebelakang sebelum tangannya meraih pinggiran box telepon untuk menyangga kakinya yang terasa lemas. Keringat dingin mengaliri punggungnya, kontras dengan udara panas dari Tokyo-3 yang dikutuk mengalami musim panas sepanjang waktu.

Ia merasakan napasnya tersentak pendek, tanda familier pada serangan panik yang akan menyerangnya seandainya ia tidak segera mengendalikan diri. Ia kembali lagi ke umur 14 tahun. Entah bagaimana caranya. Sekelebatan bau darah dari cairan LCL menyerang panca indranya, membuatnya ingin muntah. 'Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku bisa kembali?'

Sedetik kemudian ia jatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya saat informasi seketika membanjirinya. Suara bisikan sahut menyahut terdengar, memuntahkan informasi, sementara bola matanya bergerak cepat pada tampilan visual yang digambarkan dalam benaknya seiring semua informasi itu.

[Third Impact]

[Penyatuan Lilith dan Adam]

[Lilith yang disangka Adam di dalam Terminal Dogma]

[Terminal Dogma, tempat paling bawah dan rahasia di Nerv]

[Lilith dalam tubuh unit -00]

[surga, dunia dan alam semesta yang berputar dalam pusaran]

Bau darah yang kini tidak hanya karena bayangan cairan LCL, merembes keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Saat ia bisa menguasai dirinya kembali, telinganya mendengar kepakan sekelompok burung dan matanya menangkap diantara bayangan fatamorgana, Rei Ayanami berdiri di tengah jalanan terbengkalai. Mata merah khas yang dimiliki orang albino menatapnya balik, sebelum lenyap dalam kejapan mata. Shinji merasakan itu semacam firasat, karena ia tahu Rei Ayanami sedang terluka di rumah sakit berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya dari tempat ini.

Shinji perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan sempoyongan pada tanah bergetar dan angin yang mengimbaskan tekanan dari kedatangan Angel Ketiga. Shinji tersandung, membuat tubuhnya terhuyung beberapa langkah kesamping sampai tangannya berhasil meraih kaca swalayan yang tertutup. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca tembus pandang itu, dan terbelalak.

Jauh dibelakangnya langit biru dipenuhi pasukan udara. Tiang listrik miring bergetar oleh gerakan kaki raksasa Angel Ketiga, membuat kabel-kabelnya yang saling menjuntai bergerak bagai senar gitar yang dipetik. Tapi perhatiannya tidak pada semua fenomena itu, melainkan kelopak matanya yang kini heterokromia. Satu sisi kelopaknya yang awalnya berwarna biru gelap hampir hitam, kini menjadi pucat kemerahan. Satu sisi dari rambut hitamnya kini menjuntai warna perak, warnanya tidak seperti rambut uban, tapi lebih ke pirang pucat. Tampak kontras dengan warna rambut alaminya.

Dan kini ia mengira dirinya sekedar kembali ke masa lalu? Kembali ke masa lalu tidak akan merubah rambutnya. Atau mungkin ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang seandainya terjadi saat bermain-main dengan waktu. Yang jelas, informasi dalam benaknya berkata bahwa keberadaannya disini adalah akibat dari Third Impact. Konsep asing yang secara misterius dipahaminya sebagai dampak dari kontaknya dengan Ayanami yang akhirnya memicu kiamat ketiga. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Misato dan yang lain seandainya waktu tidak berjalan paralel dan kini ia meninggalkan arus waktunya sendiri, berdiri di sebuah alternate universe. Apakah waktu disana ikut berhenti ataukan menunggu dampak dari butterfly efect?

Suara ledakan membuatnya terhempas di trotoar bersamaan suara decitan mobil. Pintu samping terbuka untuknya dan di dalam, duduk Misato dalam kursi kemudi dengan senyum dan kacamata hitamnya. "Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu," serunya riang. Shinji melompat masuk sebelum kaki Angel membuat penyok mobil biru itu. Misato seketika menginjak pedal gas, membuat mereka meluncur melewati aspal yang menganga dan reruntuhan bangunan dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Seandainya ia belum terbiasa dengan manuver gila-gilaan itu, mungkin ia sudah muntah.

"Mis—Mitsuragi-san."

"Panggil aku Misato."

"N2 mine!"

"Apa?" Misato menoleh kesamping, tapi Shinji bergerak lebih cepat. Ia memutar kemudinya ke sisi yang lain dan menginjak pedal rem, sebelum menarik turun Misato ke bawah jok kemudi.

Sedetik kemudian, hempasan dari senjata militer itu membuat mobil mereka terbalik dan mengubah padang rumput disekitar mereka menjadi gurun pasir. Shinji merangkak keluar dari pintunya sambil membatukkan pasir.

"Trims Shinji," ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Uh... padahal cicilannya masih kurang 37 kali. Ayo bantu aku mendorong!" Ia tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu kau otaku militer."

"Uh... aku hanya pernah memperlajarinya. Untuk tugas sejarah..."

"Heh... sambutan yang spektakuler untuk kunjungan pertama ke Tokyo 3, ya?"

"Yeah, mengejutkan apa yang dipelajari jauh berbeda dengan dunia nyata..." gumam Shinji.

Shinji menatap wanita yang sudah seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri itu. Wanita itu balik menatapnya dengan aneh. Wanita itu melangkah dengan cepat, menyondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengamati Shinji lebih dekat, yang membuat bocah itu terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah mengecat rambutmu."

"Uh... ini... tidak..."

"Ini asli? He... warna matamu juga berbeda. Apa kau kehilangan salah satu lensa kontakmu?"

"Oh, uh... tidak. Aku tidak memakai lensa kontak." Andai saja begitu. Kini ia kembali ke masa lalu sebagai anomali.

"Tidak memakai lensa kontak?! Jadi itu juga asli? Aneh sekali! Hem..." ia memicingkan mata. "Huh, rasanya dunia menjadi semakin aneh setelah kedatangan Angel. Ah, kalau kau tidak tahu Angel, itu cara kami menyebut monster itu. Aneh kan?" ia tertawa, "Angel membuat semua keanehan terasa normal. " ia menyodorkan foto formal Shinji dalam seragam gakuran dimana ia masih memiliki warna lamanya. "Aku rasa foto ini butuh di update. Kau juga lebih tinggi dari bayanganku."

Shinji mengerjap. Benar juga. Tubuh lamanya tidak akan sejajar dengan Misato. Wanita itu tertawa, "Kenapa kau kelihatan kaget, seakan kau baru menyadarinya."

Keduanya lalu berkendara dalam keheningan. Misato menjadi cemas bila Shinji merasa trauma dengan ledakan besar bom non-nuklir. Dilain pihak, Shinji berpikir keras bagaimana caranya bersikap tidak mencurigakan dan dikira gila. Ia sendiri perlu menyelidiki lebih jauh soal perubahan tubuhnya. Ia khawatir jika perubahan itu tidak berhenti. Apabila semua ini memang dampak dari Third Impact, maka kemungkinan besar ada senyawa yang sudah mengontaminasinya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa itu bukan senyawa berbahaya. Tidak lucu jika ia kehilangan kesempatan keduanya karena hal itu. Kembali ke masa lalu jelas mengembalikan beban yang ditanggungnya. Terutama jika ia harus mengulang melawan semua Angel. Tapi juga sebuah kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan yang lain. Ia tidak boleh gagal. Kali ini ia harus berhasil menyelamatkan semuanya. Dari Angel, dari Kiamat Ketiga, bahkan dari NERV sendiri.

"Shinji," pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Melihat sekitarnya seolah baru menyadari ia ada dimana, "Aku ingin kau tahu apa yang kami lakukan disini... di NERV. Ini sangat penting. Umat manusia sedang dalam masalah, bom itu dijatuhkan pada monster yang berusaha membunuh kita semua. Coba berpikiran terbuka, oke?" Shinji mengangguk, tidak percaya pada dirinya jika ia bersuara. Keduanya keluar dari kendaraan untuk memulai perjalanan yang lebih lama menuju ke gantrie.

Saat pertama kalinya Shinji harus bertemu ayahnya lagi, ia menghabiskan waktunya merasa penuh dengan dilema dan kehilangan. Rasa trauma, kesedihan dan ketidakpercayaan diri bertumpuk dalam dirinya, hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat hanya dengan menatap dan mendengar ayahnya yang tak dapat dipungkiri, sangat mengintimidasi. Dan Shinji tahu tidak hanya dirinya yang mengalami hal itu. Ayahnya merupakan pria yang terkenal dingin walau ia tidak pernah kejam. Tapi pria seperti Gendo tahu bagaimana caranya membuat orang lain merasa seperti sampah.

"Shinji!" Misato membuatnya terlonjak lagi. Wanita itu memandangnya dengan geli. "Ini Dr. Ritsuko Akagi." Wanita pirang itu mengabaikan Shinji untuk bergerak mendekati Misato penuh intimidasi yang menuntut permintaan maaf.

"Kita telat," semburnya. "Ikuti aku."

Lift naik menuju hanggar Eva. Kedua wanita itu terlibat percakapan akrab yang memberi Shinji punya kesempatan untuk berpikir. Kesempatan untuk sukses semakin besar, ini bukan rodeo pertamanya. Ia bukan lagi Shinji yang tidak tahu apapun. Bisa dibilang, akibat perubahan dalam dirinya, ia tahu cukup banyak hingga sesuatu seperti; saat melihat peta NERV yang dibawa Misato, Shinji tahu mengapa peta itu seperti punya bagian yang belum selesai. Ia tahu bahwa bagian kosong itu tempat dimana rahasia paling gelap NERV disimpan. Yang dengan wewenang seperti dimiliki Misato-pun tidak cukup untuk memasukinya.

Melalui jembatan penghubung, yang terasa sepi tanpa berjejernya Eva unit -00, -02 dan -01, pilot muda itu menfokuskan pandangannya pada raksasa ungu itu. Ia diam-diam paham beberapa komentar yang diberikan Ristuko, "—Ini adalah harapan terakhir kita."

Jika dulu Shinji akan berkata, "Jadi ini apa yang dikerjakan ayah?" kali ini ia hanya diam saja. Ia tahu betapa mengerikan dan berbahaya-nya Gendo Ikari. Alih-alih, perlahan Shinji mendongak pada ruang komando dengan kaca tembus pandang yang menghadap ke arahnya. Tempat ayahnya berdiri membalas tatapannya.

"Ayah," sapanya dengan nada yang netral.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Tentu saja tidak ada yang berubah, seperti apapun ia mengulang masa lalu, Gendo Ikari tetaplah Gendo Ikari. Ia tak kan menunjukkan perasaan apapun, bahkan pada anaknya sendiri, setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu. Tapi kini, ia tidak lagi merasakan pedih. Kini ia jauh lebih memahami orang seperti apa ayahnya. Alih-alih, ia merasakan kebencian yang mendalam, rasa yang dengan baik ia sembunyikan dalam ekspresi netral.

"Kau menunjukkannya padaku begitu aku sampai. Kau ingin aku mempiloti ini, bukan?" perkataan Shinji disambut seruan kaget dan tidak percaya dari Misato.

"Benar."

"Tapi, Komandan! Itu tidak mungkin, bahkan Rei butuh waktu 7 bulan untuk menyesuaikan sinkronisasi! "

"Kenapa?" kata Shinji masih tidak bergeming. Nadanya yang datar membungkam Misato, membuat perhatian semua orang kembali padanya.

"Rei Ayanami. Pilot Eva unit -00 sedang terluka, Shinji-kun," sahut Akagi. "Hanya kau yang bisa menaiki unit -01, Shinji. Kau harus melakukannya." Shinji melirik dr. Akagi dari sudut matanya. Ia tahu bahwa dr. Akagi adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui rahasia Eva Unit -01, tidak ada orang waras yang membiarkan anak berumur 14 tahun untuk mengendalikan benda militer macam ini. Kecuali mereka yang terlibat dalam rahasianya.

Jika benar sekarang ia melawan Angel Ketiga, dan apabila Adam adalah Angel pertama dan Lilith adalah Angel kedua, maka ini pertama kalinya untuk Evangelion benar-benar dipakai untuk bertarung melawan Angel. Dengan Rei terluka, ia tidak bisa membiarkan saudara perempuannya bertarung melawan monster itu.

"Tidak ada satu katapun selama tiga belas tahun dan tiba-tiba kau menyuruhku menaiki kuburan ibuku," perkataan itu membuat ketiga orang dewasa terkejut. Gendo mengamatinya dengan tatapan intens, sementara Akagi terhenyak kebelakang sambil berbisik, "Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin kau mengingatnya..."

Mengabaikan semua itu, Shinji berkata pada ayahnya, "Kau tidak pernah tidak konsisten. Jadi, mari kita sudahi ini." Sang Third Child berbalik. Ia menunjuk unit -01, sambil memandang Misato, "Lebih lama kita menunggu, lebih banyak orang yang akan terluka diluar sana."

Misato mengangguk. "Prioritas yang bagus," berbalik pada Akagi, "Shinji, dr Akagi akan menjelaskan bersama para teknisi bagaimana caranya masuk unit-01. Aku akan naik ke dek komando, sebagai seorang komandan taktik, maka artinya dari awal sampai akhir operasi kau melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan. Mengerti?"

"Paham."

"Keluar sana dan biarkan mereka mencicipi neraka."

Shinji masuk ke dalam entry plung, menunggu injeksi LCL yang tidak sekalipun diperingatkan padanya. Seandainya ini rodeo pertamanya, mungkin ia akan panik, tenggelam ditengah-tengah cairan berbau darah. Alih-alih ia hanya mengambil napas dalam sekali tarikan, membiarkan cairan itu memasuki paru-parunya. "Halo..." bisiknya. "Apa kau ada disini, ibu?"

"Aku membacamu, Shinji," sosok Maya muncul di layar. "Aku tahu ini sulit dicerna, tapi kau pasti bisa bertahan," dia tersenyum dan mencoba membagikan rasa tenang. Shinji mengangguk.

"Anak pintar," suara Misato terdengar. "Kau sungguh punya daya adaptasi yang luar biasa, Shinji. Semua bagian vital dari pilot dan Eva normal. Bahkan jantungmu tidak berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya."

"Oke, Shinji-kun. Kita sampai ke bagian yang sulit. Kami akan mensinkronisasikan dirimu dengan Evangelion. Aku butuh kamu untuk duduk bersandar dan rileks. Kosongkan pikiranmu sebisa mungkin dan biarkan dirimu mengambang."

Prosedur itu lebih gampang dibayangkan, dari pada di praktekkan. Tapi pengalaman puluhan kali menaiki Eva telah memberinya metode untuk mengatasinya.

"Luar biasa!" seru Misato sambil memandang kode-kode yang terpampang di layar. "Tidak ada riak sedikitpun. Semuanya berjalan mulus seolah ia melakukannya berkali-kali."

"Pengukuran Sinapis! Berada pada tingkat singkronisasi 41,3% dan terus naik—"

"Komandan! Coba lihat ini!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Tanpa Plung Suit, luar biasa."

"Menghitung sinkronisasi, 55%, 63%... 72%... terus naik... terus naik. Sinkronisasi stabil pada 97%."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bahkan Pilot Asuka yang berbakat, tidak sampai lebih dari 50%!"

"Semua tingkat harmonisasi normal. Tidak ada masalah," akhir laporan Maya.

Akagi mengangguk pada Misato yang membalas anggukannya, "Persiapan peluncuran!"

"Melepaskan kunci baut utama!"

"Melepaskan jembatan kabel penghubung."

"Melepaskan kunci baut kedua!"

"Melepaskan penghalang utama, lanjutkan ke pelepasan kedua!"

"Melepaskan sistem pengaman pertama hingga kelimabelas."

"Pelepasan terkonfirmasi. Kini pengekang unit -01 telah sepenuhnya terlepas."

Jauh di pusat komando, wakil Komandan Nerv, Kozo Fuyutsuki berkata dengan kedua tangan dibelakang tubuhnya, sikapnya yang biasa saat sedang berpikir serius, "Jika Angel tidak dikalahkan, kita tidak punya masa depan. Apa kau yakin Ikari?"

Dibalik tangannya yang bersarung putih, Gendo Ikari tersenyum miring. "Yui tidak akan membiarkannya terbunuh."

Berdiri dengan tubuh merunduk dan kaki hijau yang tak bertenaga, Sachiel—Angel Ketiga tampak merenungkan Unit-01 dihadapannya. Angel itu tidak tampak cemas, berdiri dengan tulang bahunya yang besar dan tangan-tangannya yang aneh. "Coba untuk melangkah, Shinji," Misato terdengar.

Menuruti Komando ia mengambil langkah ke depan. Langkahnya tidaklah aneh atau terhuyung untuk sebuah langkah pertama. Ya, langkahnya percaya diri dan bergerak dengan sempurna seolah ia sudah melakukannya ratusan kali, dipulas oleh pengulangan demi pengulangan. "Orb merah itu..." Shinji sudah mulai menyusun rencana, "Apa itu?" ia tahu sejatinya ia tidak menyelesaikan pertarungan pertamanya karena Eva pergi berserk. Tapi tidak kali ini.

"Tidak diketahui," Misato mengerutkan dahi, berpikir. "Shinji, yang ada dipunggungmu adalah senjata pedang; kami memanggilnya pisau progresif atau pro-knive. Aku ingin kau mengambilnya dan berlatih mengayunkannya sementara Angel sepertinya memberi kita waktu."

Sarung dipunggungnya terbuka, dan Shinji menarik pisau itu dengan gerakan terlatih.

"Luar biasa," Misato menyemburkan seruan kekaguman tanpa sadar yang terdengar hingga ke dalam kokpit. Disisinya dr. Akagi mengangguk, "Ya. Gerakannya selayaknya ia sudah profesional."

"Apa kau pernah terlibat dalam pertarungan, Shinji?"

Transmisi hening sejenak, sebelum suara ragu-ragu Shinji menjawab, "Satu dua kali." Wajah Misato berubah seperti serigala lapar. "Bagus. Kau bisa mempraktekkan kemampuanmu di dunia nyata sekarang."

Shinji mendengus, "Seolah perkelahian sama dengan bertarung melawan Angel," tapi ia bergerak memasang kuda-kuda. Sachiel mengulurkan lengan-lengannya ke depan, berusaha meraih wajah Eva unit -01. Sayangnya kali ini, Shinji jauh lebih siap dari sebelumnya dan tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan dan menurunkan rendah pisaunya. Meraih gagangnya dengan kedua tangan, ia maju ke depan, mendorongnya sekeras mungkin tepat di orb merah itu. Seketika A. T Field-nya aktif, seakan muncul dengan sendirinya karena insting. Tapi berbeda dari sebelumnya, A. T Field-nya kuat kali ini. A. T Field-nya dominan kali ini.

Pisaunya berteriak penuh kehidupan dengan energi statis yang mengacaukan angin. Bergetar tepat ditengah jantung jiwa Angel Ketiga, menusuk mudah seperti sedang menghujam mentega. Sachiel menggeliat keras seperti laba-laba sekarat. Dan sama seperti kebanyakan Angel, disaat mereka kalah, mereka tetap berusaha menggapai kemenangan dengan cara menjijikkan; Angel itu mengikatkan lengan-lengan panjangnya ke tubuh unit -01. Energi mulai melingkupi mereka dengan dengungan keras. Mesin diruang komando mulai bersuara bib bib bib bib penuh peringatan. "Awas! Itu akan menghancurkan diri!" seru Misato.

Menggertakkan giginya keras-keras, Shinji menguatkan seluruh energinya pada A .T Field. Mengetahui masa depan, tidak sama seperti mengalaminya, terlebih tanpa berserk, semua keputusan berada di tangan Shinji. Jika ia tidak bisa mengakhir ini sebelum Angel meledakkan dirinya. Jika ia tidak berhasil keluar dari cengkeraman ini, atau pisaunya tidak berhasil menghancurkan jantung dari jiwa makhkuk laknat ini, maka ia akan tamat.

Tangannya terbakar oleh energi panas yang dihasilkan oleh gesekan dari tusukan itu, tapi ia mengabaikkannya. Setelah melewati sekian banyak pertarungan, ia memiliki tolerasi rasa sakit diatas sekedar anak 14 tahun. Ia lebih dari itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit. Sudah cukup sekali saja. Ia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, tergeletak tanpa daya, bagaikan anak kecil. Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi beban!

Dunia disekitarnya berubah menjadi lautan api. Ledakan maha dahsyat, bagaikan roket, meluncur membelah langit dan horizon, menuju ke empat arah. Seperti salib bercahaya yang menandakan hancurnya inti jiwa terkutuk malaikat yang jatuh. Dalam telinganya terdengar harmoni perpaduan nada surgawi, sementara ia menutupi matanya dengan lengan dari cahaya yang membutakan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan dan kakinya jatuh menyangga sementara ia mengambil napas. Aku menang. Aku menang!

Terdengar sorak sorai dari transmisi yang belum terputus. Wajah Misato dengan senyum lebarnya dihiasi air mata, sementara ia tak berhenti memberikan pujian. Shinji mengabaikan semua hal itu, sementara ia bersandar sambil menutup mata. Menjaga napasnya kembali normal, ia membawa dirinya dalam masa trans. Sepertinya kali ini tidak perlu membuatmu berserk untuk mengalahkan Angel, huh.

Shinji terbelalak saat mendengar suara tawa pelan. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari, yakin tawa itu tepat berada di telinganya, bukan dari transmisi. Dan itu bukan suara ibunya, suara itu maskulin. Kepanikannya teralihkan oleh suara Misato, "Shinji. Kau bisa santai sementara menunggu jemputan. Kami akan membantumu kembali ke markas karena waktu jalan Eva-mu sudah hampir habis."

Huh, benar juga, matanya mengamati kedipan angka delapan yang bergerak dalam hitungan mundur.

"Kapten, aku serahkan pembersihan padamu," terdengar suara ayahnya. Memberitahunya bahwa selama ia beraksi pria itu mengamati. Shinji kembali menutup mata dan menunggu bantuan datang.

"Tak kusangka ia bisa mengendalikan Eva itu dengan sangat mudah," komentar Kozo sambil melirik Komandan utama Nerv. "Karakteristik profilnya jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada di berkas."

"Tidak ada masalah. Itu tidak mempengaruhi skenario."

"Huh, siapa yang menyangka anak yang tampak lemah dan tidak percaya diri adalah orang yang berdiri di depanmu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini? Apa kau yakin ramalan itu menjadi nyata?"

"Itu tidak penting. Apa yang dilakukan Shinji tidak keluar dari ramalan, malah mempercepat prosesnya."

"Huh. Jika kau yakin."

Berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukannya di masa lalu. Begitu ia keluar dari Plung, yang dilakukannya bukanlah segera ke ruang kesehatan. Shinji mengamati para personil yang bekerja disekitarnya, pada seragam mereka yang memiliki simbol unit -01 dibagian punggung rompinya. Bahkan juga dua orang paramedis yang membantunya turun dari plung dan memberinya jubah handuk. Tidak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya sebelumnya, bahwa peran mereka sama besarnya dengan kelangsungan NERV. Tanpa tangan-tangan ahli mereka, unit -01 tidak akan pernah siap dalam tiap pertarungan. Mereka jugalah yang mendapatkan dampak pertama seandainya ia gagal. Mereka jugalah yang mendapatkan dampak pertama dari Third Impact yang disebabkan olehnya. Kini ia kembali ke masa lalu, Shinji bersumpah untuk lebih mengapresiasi mereka.

"Terima kasih, sir," katanya sambil merundukkan tubuh ke arah mereka. menegakkan punggungnya kembali untuk menatap wajah-wajah kaget yang masih membeku itu, Shinji menambahkan, "Jika bukan karena kalian, aku tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan hati tenang. Jerih payah kalian ada dalam setiap langkah Eva yang aku ambil. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakan itu."

"Oh. Pilot Ikari, sir," pria paruh baya yang berada paling dekat dari Shinji, menghampirinya dan membalas merundukkan tubuh seraya berkata, "Terima kasih sudah bekerja keras untuk kelangsungan umat manusia, sir!"

"Tidak, tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, kau juga tidak perlu memanggilku sir—"

"Itu tidak benar, sir. Kamilah yang harusnya berterima kasih. Kami semua mengandalkanmu Pilot Ikari!" seru salah seorang personel wanita, diikuti anggukan setuju oleh yang lain. Shinji bisa merasakan atmosfir disekitarnya berubah. Dengan senyum yang saling ditukar. Shinji berusaha mengingat tiap nama yang tertera di seragam mereka. lagi pula, mereka adalah personel pribadinya. Personel yang mengurus Eva unit -01.

Misato yang berdiri mengamati tak jauh dari sana, menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Shinji sambil menyeka air matanya, "Kau anak baik, Shinji," membuat Shinji merah padam. Sebelum memaksa membawanya menuju ruang medis.

Shinji memakai baju ganti pasien di dalam ruangan medis pribadi milik dr. Akagi, sambil menunggu dengan gelisah. Di samping residu dari rasa sakit akibat luka bakar yang dialami Eva-nya, ia tidak punya luka berarti. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan dokter Akagi untuk memeriksanya secara menyeluruh. Mungkin dr. Akagi cemas dengan tingkat stress yang dialaminya. Lagi pula ini bukan cara mengakhiri hari untuk anak berumur 14 tahun yang normal. Ya, ia perlu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa di depan mata mereka, ia hanyalah sekedar anak 14 tahun yang baru mengalami pengalaman hidup dan mati. Bukan veteran kombat dan pilot.

"Aku tidak tahu harus terkejut atau bagaimana melihat tidak ada efek apapun pada pengalaman pilot pertama-mu," komentar Misato yang duduk di kursi beroda, sementara dr. Akagi memberinya suntikan vitamin yang bisa menjaganya dari shock. "Hm..." wanita itu memicingkan mata, "Apa perasaanku saja ya, sepertinya kok bagian putih dari rambutmu semakin banyak dan beberapa kali lebih panjang." Seketika tangan Shinji melayang ke ujung poninya. 'benar juga, sebelumnya poni ini tidak sampai menutupi mata.

"Em... mungkin karena pengaruh cairan LCL? Toh Eva adalah semi biologi material? Tentu ia bisa beregenerasi, kan? Mungkinkah itu tertular padaku lewat LCL? Lagian aku berada di dalam makhluk hidup," Shinji mengerdikkan bahu.

Akagi mengangguk, "Ya. Eva punya regenerasi yang sangat cepat. Itu membantu kita untuk recovery-nya. Mungkin saja itu terjadi, karena sebagian besar potensi Evangelion belum tergali. Jika kecepatan sembuh luka bakar-mu adalah buktinya. Tapi karena ini kasus pertama, dan Rei yang terluka-pun tidak mengalami hal yang sama, kita perlu mengadakan penelitian dan pengamatan lebih lanjut. Mungkin bisa dilakukan saat latihan."

"Bisa jadi itu dipengaruhi dari tingkat kedalaman sinkronisasi?" sahut Misato.

"Bisa jadi."

"Tapi aneh sekali warna rambutmu itu."

"Mungkin masalah genetik," Shinji mencoba tertawa. "Aku masih ingat punya rambut hitam sebelum perlahan menguban."

"Kau benar, sepertinya perlahan rambutmu kehilangan melanin. Dan mata kirimu itu seperti gejala awal albino yang kehilangan melanin dan perlahan berubah merah..." ia menggaruk dagu, "Mungkin ada baiknya aku mengetes DNA-mu, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan penyakit."

"Silahkan saja," katanya acuh sambil mengerdikkan bahu.

Setelah dr. Akagi mendeklarasikan ia bisa keluar, Shinji berlari-lari kecil menuju ke pusat komando. Penjaga yang berdiri disana menatap Shinji sebelum masuk untuk memberitahu ayahnya tentang kedatangannya. Ini bukan pertamakalinya ia memasuki ruangan komandan Ikari. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ruangan itu penuh dengan ruang kosong yang malah memberikan suasana mengintimidasi dengan menyingkirkan semua sifat yang menunjukkan manusiawi.

"Ayah," Shinji berdiri di hadapan pria yang duduk memandangnya dari balik meja. "Aku ingin membicarakan soal piloting ini." Pria itu memberikan gestur mempersilakannya duduk.

"Aku mendengarkan."

Shinji mengangguk. Tidak membiarkan rasa gugupnya terlihat. Ia bisa berdiri di depan Angel, dan kembali dalam keadaan hidup, demi tuhan. Ia bahkan menyebabkan kiamat. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkanku menolak mengendalikan Eva. Dengan bujukan persuasif atau bahkan tipu daya dan ancaman. Aku tahu kau. Dan kau akan melakukan segala cara agar aku melakukan apa yang kau mau. Tapi aku juga tahu, jika kita membiarkan ini, aku tidak akan sukarela melakukannya dan ini akan mengiring ke dalam pemberontakan. Kau ingin kerjasamaku, dan aku ingin konspensasi darimu."

"Konspensasi?"

"Ya. Aku tahu hanya aku yang bisa mengendalikan unit -01. Kau MEMBUTUHKANKU. Aku tidak bilang begini untuk mengancammu. Tapi aku ingin membentuk kompromi. Kau akan menggajiku selayaknya seorang pilot yang mempertahankan kehidupan umat manusia. Lima puluh juta. Apa kau menerima persyaratanku?"

"Lalu apa yang kudapatkan?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan pilot. Dan aku akan berusaha menuruti perintahmu selayaknya bawahan kepada komandan-nya. Aku akan bersikap hormat padamu dan hubungan kita hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Apa kau menerimanya?"

"Baiklah."

Shinji duduk diam sambil menatap, menaikkan alisnya seolah menunggu bukti.

Gendo mengeluarkan kartu merah dengan logo Nerv dan menyodorkannya pada Shinji. "Anggap saja bayaran diawal. Sisanya akan ditransfer ke rekening ini."

Shinji mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Komandan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," kata Shinji mengundurkan diri. Sesaat setelah pintu menutup, Kozo keluar dari bayangan.

"Sama sekali berbeda dari ekspektasi. Sama sekali berbeda," komentar pria tua itu sambil melirik rekannya yang tidak bergeming.

"Ia bukan orang yang bisa dimanipulasi."

Kozo mengendus, "Apa kubilang."

"Tidak. Ini sempurna. Jika Shinji membuat kita keluar dari Skenario, itu akan menjadi kerugian bagi SEELE"

"Hm... apa kau sadar warna mata dan rambutnya?"

"Aku sudah menyuruh Ristuko memeriksanya."

* * *

Saat Shinji keluar ruangan itu, ia sudah ditunggu oleh pria berseragam dengan berkas ditangannya. Pria itu menyodorkan berkasnya pada Shinji yang dengan seketika memeriksa isinya, "Siapa namamu, Letnan?" tanyanya sambil menandatangani berkas yang akan membuatnya memiliki kondo di wilayah dekat apartemen Misato. Omong-omong, wanita itu pasti membuatnya tinggal dirumahnya seandainya Shinji tidak berhasil kabur duluan. Bukannya ia tidak ingin tinggal dengan Misato. Tapi jika masa depan bergulir sama seperti sebelumnya, ia ingin sebisa mungkin menghindari interaksi dengan Second Child. Cukup sudah satu kehidupan ia dibuli dan dikata-katai mesum oleh gadis yang bahkan tak bisa menjaga tempramen-nya.

Pria itu mengerjap, tampak kaget pilot Eva dan anak kecil tertarik mengenalnya. "Sagara Sousuke."

"Heh,,,, terima kasih, Letnan," kata Shinji sambil memberikan salut.

"Sir," serunya sambil membalas salut dengan senyum lebar.

Shinji berlari kecil sambil berpikir. Ia tidak pernah melihat wajah personel NERV tampak sesenang itu. Atau ia dulunya terlalu ignorant pada setiap personal yang bekerja disekitarnya. Atau mungkin mereka semua menganggap para Pilot adalah makhluk aneh dengan masalah Psikologis. Tak ayal dengan sikap dari kedua Pilot yang lain, ia tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang normal terjadi. Asuka terlalu menggebu dan tempramental. Hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri dan kejayaannya. Rei terlalu diam dan tenggelam dalam latar belakang dengan keahlian sosial yang hanya cukup untuk bertahan hidup. Sebagai satu-satunya orang normal dibandingkan keduanya, dulu dirinya cukup depresi untuk memperhatikan manusia lain. Sambil menggertakkan gigi, ia bersumpah untuk merubahnya, untuk menyelamatkan semuanya.

* * *

Shinji mengamati condo yang menjadi miliknya sekarang. Berbeda dengan apartemen yang memiliki beberapa ruangan, condo memiliki beberapa lantai hingga tempat parkir pribadi. Tapi condo miliknya tidak sebesar itu, cukup untuk ditinggali sendiri. Ia punya dua lantai dengan tiga kamar tidur, dapur, ruang rekreasi, ruang tamu dan beberapa ruang lain yang bisa dimanfaatkan sesuai kehendak hatinya. Tidak sia-sia ia menuntut bayaran tinggi. Paling tidak jika ia dituntut berdiri dalam situasi hidup dan mati tanpa protes, paling tidak ia bisa menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan menikmati hidup. Mungkin ia juga bisa meyakinkan Ayanami untuk pindah ke wilayah yang lebih baik.

Mengingat soal Ayanami, ia belum bertemu dengannya sama sekali. Berbeda dengan garis waktu yang lain, ayahnya tidak memaksa Rei untuk mempiloti Eva dan dalam keadaannya sekarang ia masih dalam proses kesembuhan setelah operasi. Tidak ada siapapun yang boleh menjenguknya. Ya, Shinji sudah mencobanya.

* * *

Duduk di kafetaria setelah pertarungan untuk mengisi perut kosong, Shinji ditatap oleh mata penuh penasaran. Kebanyakan mereka yang berada di tempat ini adalah orang-orang UN, mengingat NERV adalah organisasi dibawah United Nations. Membuat keberagaman dari tiap orang yang bekerja di dalamnya. Hanya karena maskas ini berada di Jepang, maka sebagian personilnya adalah orang Jepang. Tapi tidak sedikit juga mereka dengan rambut berwarna. Mungkin karena itu juga mereka tertarik mendekati Shinji, rambutnya punya warna yang aneh.

"Shinji Ikari, aku kira?"

Shinji mengangguk, "Letnan Forsberg, aku kira?"

Pria berambut pirang itu menyeringai. "Panggil aku Will."

"Kependekan dari William?"

"Sure."

Shinji mengangguk. "Huh, jangan bilang kau orang Inggris."

"Why?"

Shinji menyeringai, "Kau mengingatkanku pada nama salah satu pangerannya."

Pria itu tergelak. "Aku orang Inggris. Tapi yang membuatku dekat dengan keluarga bangsawan hanya namaku saja. Omong-omong, kerja bagus untuk misi pertama."

"Trims."

"Ku dengar kau menaiki monster itu tanpa pelatihan?" dari sudut matanya Shinji menyadari mereka yang ada disekitarnya ikut mendengarkan.

Ia mengerdikkan bahu, "Yeah."

Pria itu bersiul, "Dan kau umur berapa? 16? 17?"

"14 sebenarnya."

"Demi tuhan," sahut yang lain sambil menggeser duduknya ke meja Shinji. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia berada ditengah-tengah kerumunan pria dan wanita berpistol. "Mereka membiarkan anak dibawah umur pergi berperang."

"Bukan pertama kalinya, bung," sahut yang lain dengan ekspresi geram.

"Yeah... tidak ada yang mampu mengendalikan Eva itu kecuali aku," Shinji mengerutkan dahi dengan serius, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ada orang yang terluka hanya karena aku ragu beberapa detik."

"Hati kesatria," pria itu mengangguk sambil menepuk punggungnya. "Hatiku tenang mengetahui orang sepertimu yang berada dibalik benda itu."

"Yeah, kau punya Noble Heart."

"Holy Knight lebih tepatnya. Mengingat monster itu meledak dalam bentuk salib dan dinamai Angel," salah satu personil unit-01 menyahut. Lalu pada Shinji, ia berkata, "Sir, sekali lagi. Aku berterima kasih telah berjuang untuk umat manusia," ucapannya yang dilakukan dengan penuh ketulusan membuat Shinji merona.

Shinji menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Angel itu jika tanpa kalian."

"Pilot Ikari tidak akan membiarkanmu memujinya, sir," sahut wanita berpakaian paramedis, "Pilot Ikari memang sudah dilahirkan seperti itu. Ia terlalu sopan untuk menerima pujian." semua yang mendengarnya tergelak, karena yang membuat itu lebih lucu adalah karena itu benar.

"Omong-omong apa warna rambut dan matamu itu asli, sir?"

"Yeah... aku juga tidak tahu kenapa..."

"Mungkin karena radiasi?"

"SHINJI-KUN!" suara Misato membelah kerumunan. Misato berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan wajah garang.

"Misato-san?" melihat ekspresi wanita itu, Shinji memutuskan mengundurkan diri dengan tatapan maaf pada teman-teman barunya yang hanya mengibaskan tangan karena mengerti benar sekeras kepala apa komandan Mitsuragi.

Setelah mereka keluar dari jarak dengar yang lain, wanita itu berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau tinggal sendiri! Kau seharusnya memberitahuku!"

Shinji tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa, Misato-san. Aku ingin mencoba hidup sendiri. Lagi pula sebagian besar waktuku, aku habiskan disini. Ada pelatihan Pilot atau tidak. Kau bisa menemuiku setiap saat." Ucapannya melunakkan ekspresi Misato.

"Uh... belajar hidup mandiri cukup penting juga, sih..."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku, Misato-san. Sekalipun aku tidak masalah dengan waktu yang kita habiskan untuk mengobrol, tapi aku yakin kau tidak hanya memanggilku untuk itu, kan?"

Wanita itu mencubit pipinya. "Uh... sungguh gantleman sejati," Shinji memutar bola mata. "Yeah, aku hanya menginformasikan padamu bahwa kau sudah di daftarkan di SMP Tokyo-3. Kau bisa mulai masuk besok."

"Huh, Bukankah setidaknya aku berhak libur paling tidak seminggu setelah pertarungan melawan Angel?"

"Kita ini orang Jepang! Orang Jepang tidak akan menomorduakan pendidikan bahkan setelah kita melawan monster sekalipun."

"Hai' hai'."

"Dan jangan lupa memotong rambutmu! Tampaknya ia jauh lebih panjang dari sebelumnya."

Shinji tersenyum kecut. Yeah, andai saja bisa. Tapi rambutnya sekarang, disamping tampilannya yang normal, telah mematahkan gunting seolah ia menggunakannya pada baja. Ia tidak bisa memotong rambutnya sendiri! Ia tahu jika ia menceritakan hal itu pada Misato, maka dr. Akagi akan mendengarnya. Ia tidak mau menjadi kelinci percobaan, terutama setelah ia tahu kegilaan yang tersembunyi dibalik sosok bak dewi intelektual itu.

Bersambung.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hak Cipta bukan milik penulis. Apapun yang terjadi disini tidak terjadi di dunia nyata.

Shinji menatap Rei yang masih terbaring di ruang ICU. Alat darurat dan rekam jantung hanya yang menjadi bukti jika ia hidup. Seandainya ia datang lebih awal mungkin semua ini tidak perlu terjadi. Para pegawai kesehatan di rumah sakit ini menatapnya dengan penasaran. Bukan rahasia siapa dia disini, semua orang tahu, bahkan petugas kebersihan sekalipun. Tidak ada anak-anak yang dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran, kecuali mereka cukup gila untuk mengendarai Eva.

Tapi tidak ada petugas yang mengusiknya. Itu cukup mengejutkan. Terutama karena pada kehidupan Shinji sebelumnya, para orang dewasa memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil—atau lebih tepatnya mereka memperlakukannya seperti anak 14 tahun kebanyakan. Tapi sekarang, mereka menatapnya dengan penuh hormat, bahkan memberinya privasi untuk sekedar menatap rekan sesama pilot.

Apa yang tidak disadari Shinji adalah bagaimana rumor sudah beredar. Cerita yang dibagikan dari mulut ke mulut tentang dirinya yang tidak berpikir dua kali menaiki Eva karena tiap detiknya berharga untuk umat manusia, untuk nyawa tiap warga sipil yang mungkin masih terjebak dan tak bisa menjangkau bunker darurat.

Ditambah, ia menguarkan aura berbeda dibandingkan anak 14 tahun kebanyakan. Berada di dekatnya atau sekedar bicara padanya memberikan ilusi mereka bicara dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua. Old soul mereka menyebutnya. Dengan pembawaannya yang tenang dan tingkah lakunya yang sopan. Mengingatkan mereka pada orang Jepang yang dibesarkan di jaman feodal, sesuatu yang langka untuk ditemukan sekarang. Banyak yang menganggap Shinji Ikari cocok untuk dipakaiankan kimono dan duduk diatas tatami dengan latar belakang hutan bambu.

Tidak mereka tahu bahwa semua itu hasil dari perjuangan keras tanpa pamrih demi orang lain, bahkan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk saudara perempuannya. Apa yang mereka lihat adalah hasil akhir dari mental yang telah ditempa oleh kondisi paling buruk. Antara hidup dan mati. Pengalamannya telah membawa Shinji untuk mengapresiasi hal terkecil, orang-orang disekitarnya, latar belakang yang menyokongnya dalam bayangan. Apresiasi yang perlahan menghasilkan penghormatan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Jika kau membandingkan Shinji, maka kau bisa membandingkannya dengan prajurit dari masa lalu, prajurit yang hanya punya sedikit senjata tapi mengorbankan segala hal pada dirinya. Kamikaze mereka bilang. Ya, mengingat bagaimana ia tanpa ragu mengorbankan dirinya menghadapi angel ke 3 dengan kesuksesan yang hampir seperti mukjizat.

Diam-diam mereka menyebutnya Kamikaze, dari nama prajurit yang memberikan harapan terakhir. Nama yang juga berarti Angin Dewa.

Shinji menoleh pada pria muda berseragam militer yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dipasang diam-diam untuk melindunginya. "Apa kau tahu dimana aku bisa melihat salah satu pasein yang terluka saat serangan Eva? Namanya Sakura Suzuhara."

"Aku yakin pihak administrasi bisa memberitahu," katanya sambil beranjak. Tak lama pria itu kembali dengan seorang suster untuk memandu mereka. Shinji tahu pihak rumah sakit mengijinkannya karena ia adalah seorang pilot Eva. Sekalipun ia tidak punya pangkat dalam organisasi, tapi namanya cukup untuk memberikan dorongan pada situasi dan hal-hal tertentu seperti ini. Tidak ada yang ingin menolak permintaan dari satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendarai Eva 01.

Menurut pengakuan suster, Sakura Suzuhara telah dipindahkan ke bangsal perawatan jangka panjang. Bongkahan beton jatuh menindihnya sehingga menyebabkan kerusakan pada sistem syaraf yang membuatnya lumpuh. Shinji menatap gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Rambut hitam dengan semburat kecoklatan mengingatkannya pada Toji.

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu, sir," komentar Kopral yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kekacauan tak dapat dihindari, sekeras apapun kita mencoba."

Shinji mengangguk, "Tapi itu tidak harus membuat kita tidak belajar dari kesalahan, Kopral."

"Sir," katanya penuh hormat. Saat Shinji berbalik, prajurit itu mengikutinya dengan senyuman. Shiji tidak tahu jika perkataannya telah menyentuh hati orang yang mendengarnya, bahkan mereka yang berada dibalik transmisi.

"Sial bocah itu!" seru salah satu personel Section-2 yang mendengarkan dibalik penyadap, "Ia tidak seharusnya menanggung tanggung jawab seberat itu! Dia masih 14 tahun, demi tuhan!" sekumpulan personel disana, tidak sedikit dari mereka pernah bertegur sapa dengan pilot istimewa yang mengendarai Eva 01 itu. Mereka semua tahu kualitas karakter Shinji Ikari jauh dari ayahnya.

"Well, menjadi tugas kita untuk lain kali memastikan tidak ada seorangpun gadis kecil yang tertinggal. Tugas kita untuk menjaga Pahlawan kita semua dari rasa bersalah," sahut yang lain sambil menghisap rokoknya dengan gerakan frustasi. "Kita tidak hanya menjaga kelangsungan hidup tiap pilot, tapi juga kesehatan mentalnya. Tidak ada yang ingin membiarkan mereka berakhir sebagai mesin pembunuh berdarah dingin karena trauma telah menutup hati mereka."

"Istimewa memang Shinji Ikari. Kau tahu apa yang kudengar saat ia memutuskan masuk ke dalam Eva? ' _Lebih lama kita menunggu, lebih banyak orang yang akan terluka diluar sana.'_ Dia bilang... _"_

"Kau sudah mengulangnya berkali-kali, Steve," yang lain tertawa. "Istimewa memang dia. Aku penasaran apa yang membuat mata dan rambutnya berubah seperti itu?"

"Dia mungkin saja mewarisi sesuatu yang aneh dalam mutasi genetik sewaktu kecil. Mungkin juga si brengsek dan staff-nya itu melakukan Psycho-scientists seperti memberikan implant untuk membuatnya seperti itu."

"Kau bilang ia GMO?"

"GMO?"

"Genetically Modified Organism."

"Berdasarkan sejarah dan laporan medis, yang mana hanya menunjukkan sedikit sekali, mereka mengklaim tidak melakukan apapun."

"Tapi biru adalah warna mata alaminya, juga rambut hitam seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang, mereka pasti melakukan sesuatu. Maksudku, tidak ada orang yang berubah sedrastis itu dalam waktu singkat."

"Well, mungkin itu dampak dari mempiloti Eva, kau tahu ada seorang gadis dengan warna yang sama sedang terbaring karena mempiloti monster itu kan?"

Mereka mengangguk dalam keheningan yang berat. Mengirimkan percakapan itu kembali pada tiap personil Section-2 dimanapun mereka berada.

...

Shinji menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Hilang sudah usahanya untuk tampil biasa saja dan tenggelam dalam kerumunan. Mata biru dan merah pucat memandang balik dari pantulan. Shinji mengambil sisirnya, membuat juntaian putih dari sebagian rambutnya jatuh menutupi mata itu. Shinji mencoba memakai penutup mata, tapi segera mengurungkannya karena alih-alih lebih baik, ia malah terlihat aneh. Seragam sekolahnya identik dengan sekolah lamanya, sama seperti SMP di Jepang yang lain, dengan kemeja putih sederhana dan celana hitam. Tapi karena tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba bertambah tinggi, Misato membelikannya satu set seragam baru. Tapi ia masih perlu mengganti pakaian hariannya dan juga sepatunya. Untuk sementara Shinji harus puas dengan memakai sepatu militer yang ia pinjam dari barak. Untungnya tidak ada aturan ketat untuk apa yang dipakai bersama seragamnya.

Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, membuat potongan tidak rapi itu seolah gaya yang disengaja. Seharusnya sudah waktunya ia memotongnya, tapi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia harap NERV punya senjata yang cukup tajam untuk memotong besi yang bisa dicurinya. Shinji meraih tas selempangnya dan buru-buru turun dari kondo. Saat ia mencapai tempat parkir, sebuah mobil hitam besar NERV sudah menunggu, dengan seorang agen berambut pirang pendek hampir undercut, menahan pintunya terbuka.

"Sersan," sapanya melihat tiga simbol V kuning di bahunya yang menandakan jabatannya dalam militer.

"Pilot Ikari," tentu saja karena Shinji tidak punya jabatan dalam NERV, banyak yang memanggilnya dengan cara itu untuk menunjukkan hormat. Biarpun ia tidak benar-benar bisa menerbangkan pesawat untuk dipanggil pilot.

"Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan saat ingin menyembunyikan hubungan dengan NERV," ia tersenyum kecut.

"Keselamatan pilot Eva adalah yang utama."

Shinji memutar bola mata. Ia tidak mengalami dilema ini di kehidupannya sebelumnya karena Misato selalu mengantarnya dengan mobilnya dan cukup percaya untuk membiarkannya berangkat sendiri. Walau ia tahu benar Section-2 selalu menguntit-nya dengan protokol perlindungan menyeluruh. Shinji menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak dengan mobil itu dan seragam itu. kau bisa melepas jaket dan helm-mu, atau beri aku anggota yang bisa kamuflase. Aku tidak akan berangkat sekolah seperti sedang parade militer," Shinji bersedekap sambil memasang tampang keras kepala.

Pria itu menarik ponsel dari sakunya dan bicara singkat pada otoritas diseberang sana. Setelah ia menyimpan lagi ponselnya, ia dengan cekatan melepas jaket militer dan helm. Lalu menggantinya dengan jaket kulit yang diambilnya dari jok kursi depan. Ia mengakhirinya dengan kacamata hitam. Shinji merona saat pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan dan memperkenalkan diri, "Sersan Mayor Ryu Muller," namanya menunjukkan ia blesteran Jepang-Jerman.

"Hanya Shinji Ikari," balasnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Pria muda itu menaikkan alis warna tembaga-nya, "Tentu tidak ada yang biasa dengan seorang Pilot Eva. Ah... datang juga transportasi kita." Sebuah mobil Bantley Mulsanne hitam meluncur mulus dan berhenti di depan mereka. Personil militer di kemudi turun untuk memperkenalkan diri, "Kopral Hiro Kishimoto," Shinji menjabatnya. Kedua pria itu saling mengangguk sebelum Kishimoto berlari kembali ke jok kemudi, dan Mayor Muller membuka pintu mobil untuk Shinji.

Shinji masuk dan menutup matanya. Ia bisa mencium interior kulit begitu ia tenggelam di tempat duduknya. Ia tahu mobil itu kedap suara dan anti peluru. Ia tahu jendelanya digelapkan. Hanya satu dari banyak cara untuk membuat semua orang berada dijangkauan tangan NERV. Dan ia tahu pengemudinya, jelas, terlatih bertarung dan siap mati untuknya. Tapi saat ini, ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang ia tahu, mobil ini tidak akan berhenti pada apapun sampai bisa mengantarkannya ke sekolah sebelum bel pertama.

Bentley Mulsanne. Punya kecepatan max 269 kmph dan sepi seperti hantu. Ia tahu apapun soal mobil ini. Bah, tuhan pun tahu ia sudah berkali-kali berkendara dengannya. Setelah pertarungan melawan Angel selesai dan pembersihan diseluruh Tokyo 3 dimulai, Gendo butuh orang-orang untuk memastikan 'Pahlawan' mereka kembali dengan selamat dan mendapat semua akomodasinya.

Memikirkan itu membuat Shinji sakit, ia bukan pahlawan siapapun. Ia hanya bidak takdir yang kebetulan cocok untuk dijadikan tumbal umat manusia karena proyek yang dikerjakan orang tuanya telah mengusik dan membuat marah siapapun di atas sana. Belum lagi petualangan menembus waktu...

Jelas ada sesuatu di atas sana.

Dan mereka sedang melontarkan kemarahan dan memaksa Shinji untuk mengatasinya. Pertanyaannya adalah dibagian yang mana? Umat manusia sudah terjerumus terlampau jauh dalam malapetaka karena kesombongan. Itu terlalu berat untuk diatasi anak 14 tahun sendirian.

 _Tapi disinilah aku berdiri_ , batinnya sambil berdiri menatap gedung sekolah. Anak-anak tampak melongok dari jendela kelas mereka. Menatap dan saling berbisik membicarakan Shinji dengan penasaran. Siapapun tahu, walau bukan mobil militer yang mengantarnya, tapi tidak semua orang bisa diantar dengan mobil macam ini kecuali kau punya hubungan dengan pemerintah. Dan mengingat Tokyo 3 adalah pusat NERV, bukan rahasia jika Shinji sendiri atau keluarganya punya hubungan dengan orang penting dalam pemerintahan.

"Sampai nanti, Pilot Ikari," kata Sersan Mayor Muller, bersama mobil yang berlalu pergi. Tak lama terdengar suara merdu bel yang menandakan dimulainya jam pertama. Sesungguhnya ia berharap bisa berangkat lebih awal agar tidak menarik perhatian. Tapi apa di kata, yang penting ia tidak terlambat. Berdiri kembali di depan kelas 2-A menimbulkan rasa nostalgia dalam dirinya. Kelas yang tidak banyak memberikan memori bahagia kecuali pada hubungan singkat dengan beberapa orang di dalamnya. Jika Asuka menyerap semua perhatian dan popularitas itu seperti orang menegak Vodka, maka Shinji adalah kebalikannya. Ia hilang dalam latar belakang dan kepopuleran itu berganti dengan pengucilan. Mungkin kini ia tidak akan membiarkannya sejauh itu, walau ia tidak akan menikmati kepopuleran itu seperti Asuka.

Atau sebaiknya ia memang merahasiakan posisinya sebagai pilot.

Kelas 2-A sama seperti bagian Tokyo 3 yang lain, tidaklah senormal apa yang orang lain kira. Bah, bahkan petugas kebersihan di sekolah ini tidaklah senormal apa yang orang lain kira. Shinji tahu jika kepala sekolahnya adalah personel NERV yang punya kewenangan secara langsung untuk berhubungan dengan ayahnya jika ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya adalah anak-anak yang memiliki potensi untuk menaiki Eva. Kelas A untuk potensi pilot kelas A.

Begitu Shinji melangkah masuk, ketua kelas, Hikari Horaki menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. Lalu, gadis itu seperti tidak bisa berhenti menatap rambut dan warna matanya. Peraturan sekolah yang melarang mewarnai rambut menunjukkan bahwa warna aneh itu memang alami miliknya. Segera gadis itu menggelengkan kepala keras berusaha menguasai diri. "Ah, salam kenal. Aku diberitahu jika ada siswa baru di kelas ini, salam kenal, Ikari-kun."

"Salam kenal Horaki-san," bisik Shinji, sedikit gamang melihat orang yang dikenalinya.  _Jangan bertingkah seakan kau mengenalnya, idiot,_  batin Shinji. "Ji-jika aku boleh meminta, tolong tidak usah perkenalan. Karena kelas sebentar lagi di mulai."

"Oh!" ia mengerjap, tampak kaget Shinji sudah tahu namanya. Memutuskan bahwa pasti Shinji sudah mendengar namanya disuatu tempat-semua orang disekolah ini tahu namanya, lagi pula,-ia tersenyum sambil berkata, "Tentu Ikari-kun. Kau bisa duduk di salah satu bangku kosong dekat jendela, di tengah atau di belakangku." Shinji mengangguk. Alih-alih memilih kursi lamanya di tengah ruangan, Shinji bergerak pada bangku dekat jendela. Matanya terus mengarah kebawah, dengan sengaja menghindari tatapan teman sekelasnya yang mungkin menganggapnya aneh. Saat itu wali kelas masuk dan Hikari mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk memimpin kelas memberi hormat.

Nama-nama mulai di absen. Shinji mengamati teman-teman sekelasnya yang tampak ceria dan bebas, dibalik kondisi Tokyo 3 yang selalu dipenuhi ancaman. Tapi mereka memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal ancaman itu. NERV menutup semua seluran publik setiap Angel menyerang. Apa yang mereka tahu hanyalah dari orang yang cukup berani membobol sistem dan menyebarkan rekaman penyerangan Angel. Itu pun masih penuh spekulasi dan banyak yang tidak percaya ada monster seperti itu yang menyerang mereka.

Kensuke Aida yang menatapnya dengan mulut masih menga-nga tiba-tiba berseru, "AAAAKKKHH..." telunjukkan teracung pada Shinji. "Kau pilot Eva, kan?!" Shinji menoleh cepat ke belakang. Ia melupakan teman sekelasnya yang satu ini. Sang otaku militer yang membuat hidupnya sulit lebih dari sekali. Keributan mulai terdengar disamping usaha Hikari untuk menenangkan dan membuat para siswa kembali fokus. Guru mereka tampak tidak terpengaruh, seolah keributan itu tidak pernah ada. Dan para siswa seperti tidak takut untuk mengabaikannya. Siapa yang peduli pada materi pelajaran yang merupakan alat propaganda dengan 5% kebenaran disana. Bahkan gurunya sendiri pun tidak peduli.

Shinji mengabaikannya dan sebisa mungkin tidak menoleh lagi dari laptopnya. Kedip-kedip email yang terus bermunculan, dikirim oleh teman sekelasnya, yang mayoritas perempuan ia abaikan. Shinji tahu kebanyakan hanya memastikan rumor itu benar.

‹ Shinji-Kun. Apa kau sungguh pilot Eva? ‹ transmisi di terima.

‹ Hei, kenapa warna rambut dan matamu seperti itu? ‹ transmisi di terima.

‹ Hai— ‹ Shinji mengeklik tanda x dan mengabaikannya.

Saat bel istirahat terdengar, beberapa gerombolan siswi mendekatinya untuk berkenalan. Ia hanya mengangguk dan membalas mereka dengan sopan, tapi tidak menjelaskan apapun atau menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya terlalu pribadi. Banyak dari mereka yang bertanya dibagian apa orang tuanya bekerja di NERV? Karena siapapun tahu mereka yang masih bertahan di Tokyo 3, jika bukan karena penduduk asli Tokyo, adalah karena mereka bekerja untuk NERV, sama seperti kebanyakan orang tua siswa di kelasnya.

Shinji hanya menjawab dengan senyum menyesal, "Maaf,  _Classified—_ "

"Kyyaa!  _Classified_ dia bilang.  _ **Keren..."**_

"Kau sangat cerdas Ikari-kun." Shinji merona dan berusaha menolak semua pujian yang ia tidak tahu dari mana semuanya berasal. Mimpi buruknya berakhir saat Hikari mengambil alih kendali dan mengusir semua gadis itu, "Bubar! Bubar! Kalian bilang mau memperkenalkan diri saja, tapi itu sudah melanggar privasi! Bubar!" sambil mengayun-ayunkan kipas kertasnya seperti mengusir nyamuk. Shinji melemparkan tatapan penuh syukur yang dibalasnya dengan acungan jempol.

Sebelum bahkan Shinji menghela napas lega, gerombolan Hyena lapar itu digantikan oleh sesuatu yang tidak ingin dipikirkannya sekarang. "Bisa kita bicara empat mata?" Toji berdiri menjulang di depannya, sementara Kensuke tak jauh darinya dengan kamera di tangan.

Kedua teman sekelasnya itu membawanya ke halaman belakang dekat tempat parkir sepeda. Kensuke tidak meninggalkan mereka, tapi berdiri cukup jauh untuk memberikan ilusi privasi, sekalipun Shinji tahu pemuda itu bisa mendengar jelas percakapan mereka.

"Apa kau benar orang yang mempiloti Eva kemarin?"

"Kenapa itu penting bagimu?"

"Sudah jawab saja!"

"Jika aku jawab ya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Koji tampak murka, kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Jika kau menjawab Ya. Maka aku punya hak untuk memukulmu! Karena kau yang telah menyebabkan adikku terluka!"

Shinji menghela napas berat. Di sudut matanya ia melihat dua orang personel Section-2 dengan jas hitam dan kacamata mereka berdiri di dalam bayangan, siap mengambil alih. Ia tahu mereka tidak akan membiarkan Toji melakukan tindakan drastis selain satu atau dua pukulan yang mungkin memang pantas didapatkannya.

"Bukankah itu malah membuatku tidak ingin mengatakan Ya?"

"Jadi benar, kau—" seketika Toji melayangkan tinjunya. Refleks Shinji yang terlatih membuatnya menghindar, tapi Toji tidak berhenti disana; kemarahan membuat tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat, ia berbalik untuk menyarangkan tinjunya sekali lagi ke dagu Shinji.

Shinji tidak menghindar, hanya menelengkan kepalanya sedikit karena tidak ingin mematahkan jari Toji. Namun, dengan hantaman keras itu pun, Shinji masih berdiri tidak bergeming. Sambil terengah-engah Toji menatapnya penuh kemarahan. Mungkin pemuda itu berharap memancing emosi Shinji sehingga terjadi perkelahian yang bisa memuaskan kemarahannya. Tapi yang dirasakan Shinji hanya kesedihan dan kehampaan yang mendalam. Ia memahami perasaan Toji yang putus asa karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan adik perempuannya, ia merasakan itu pada Ayanami. Ia harap Toji mampu berpikir logis, karena ia tahu konsekuensi dari kemarahan yang tak terkendali. Dengan alat yang tepat, kemarahan seperti itu bahkan bisa menciptakan kiamat ketiga.

"Aku harus mengingatkanmu. Serangan lebih dari ini pada pilot Eva akan membuatmu di penjara."

"Jadi kau mengakuinya!"

Shinji tersenyum, menggosok perlahan memar yang mulai muncul di pipinya, tapi ia pernah terluka lebih dari ini. "Kau memukulku tanpa memastikan itu."

Toji bergerak kembali untuk memukulnya, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, dua orang personel NERV menghentikannya dengan gerakan bela diri yang membuat Toji jatuh terkunci tidak bisa bergerak. Kensuke terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba mereka hingga menjatuhkan kameranya.

Pada Toji yang masih meronta, Shinji berkata, "Katakan Toji. Seandainya aku tidak terlambat datang ke Tokyo 3, apa saudaramu akan selamat?"

" _Apa?"_

"Kau mendengarku," Shinji menatap ke cakrawala, "Aku datang ke Tokyo 3 tepat saat Angel Ketiga menyerang. Jarak antara itu hingga aku menaiki Eva ada lebih dari satu setengah jam. Mengapa adikmu belum berada di pengungsian?"

"KAU! Beraninya Kau!" Toji menjerit dan meronta sementara Kensuke memandang Shinji dengan wajah pucat pasi sambil berbisik,  _"Sampai ke Tokyo 3?"_  lalu berseru, "Itu pertamakalinya kau mengendarai Eva?!"

Mengacuhkan semua itu, Shinji melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan berkomentar tentang tuduhanmu soal akulah penyebab adikmu terluka. Tapi aku ingin kau berpikir lebih rasional. Jika kemarahan mengendalikanmu, tindakanmu akan merugikan orang terdekat mu, Suzuhara-kun." Sebelum personel NERV membawa Toji pergi, Shinji menambahkan, "Dan soal adikmu," Toji menoleh padanya, menatap matanya yang sendu, "Aku akan memastikannya mendapatkan pengobatan terbaik." Toji mengalihkan pandangannya, digiring pergi, diikuti Kensuke.

Sersan Mayor Muller menepuk bahunya, "Itu bukan salahmu, Ikari-kun."

Shinji hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan pria itu tahu benar jika Shinji tidak benar-benar percaya apa yang ia katakan. "Masuklah, sebelum pelajaran dimulai."

"Apa sekarang Section-2 juga mengurusi pendidikanku?"

Pria itu menyeringai, "Tugasku mengurusimu, bahkan jika perlu aku bisa menyuapimu dan mengelap bokongmu."

Shinji memutar bola matanya. Jika semua anggota Section-2 punya humor seperti dirinya, lebih baik ia di makan Angel.

Saat Shinji kembali, ia berpapasan dengan ketua kelas yang membawa tumpukan kertas di koridor. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia bergerak mengambil beberapa tumpuk paling atas dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat kepala Hikari. "Ah, Ikari-kun. Terima kasih. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membantuku!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ketua?"

"Ah, aku hanya perlu membagikannya ke kelas-kelas. Tapi tampaknya jam istirahat sudah berakhir sebelum aku menyelesaikannya."

"Biarkan aku membantumu."

"Trims, Ikari-kun. Kau dewa penolong."

"Tidak perlu menyebutku seperti itu. Aku yakin yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama," Shinji melirik koridor kosong. Ia tidak pernah menyadari banyak hal tentang Hikari Horaki, yang diingatnya hanya ia menyimpan perasaan untuk Toji dan seorang ketua OSIS. Ia merasa gadis ini tidak punya banyak teman karena sebagian besar siswa takut pada karakternya yang tegas dan tanpa kompromi. Shinji sedikit merasa bersalah baru menyadari bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya membiarkannya bekerja keras sendirian. Sekalipun itu sudah menjadi karakternya, Shinji tahu betul beratnya menanggung beban sendirian. Paling tidak, sekarang Shinji bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya. "Ku pikir-pikir, jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, aku siap membantumu kapan saja, Horaki-san."

Pandangan Hikari melembut. "Kau orang yang baik Shinji-kun. Panggil saja aku Hikari."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Shinji." Mereka mengambil langkah beriringan, menuju ke kelas-kelas untuk membagikan pamflet.

"Aku minta maaf, Shinji-kun," kata Hikari tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu Toji sudah berlaku kasar padamu. Aku ingin minta maaf atas dirinya. Aku yakin dia akan menunjukkan penyesalannya jika kepalanya sudah dingin."

"Sekali lagi, kau tidak perlu berkata begitu. Aku tidak marah pada Suzuhara-kun. Aku harap dia tidak mendapat hukuman."

Hikaru mendengus, "Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Aku dengar dia di skors 3 hari."

Shinji bernapas lega. Ia tahu Toji bisa berakhir lebih buruk dari itu karena menyerang pilot. "Aku minta maaf, Hikari-san. Karena aku, Suzuhara-kun mendapatkan hukuman."

"Kau tidak salah, Shinji-kun! Berhenti minta maaf!" gadis itu tertawa riang. "Aku yakin ini bisa jadi pelajaran untuk Toji agar menjaga tempramen-nya." Tiba-tiba saja Hikari berkomentar untuk memecahkan keheningan, "Kau orang pintar Shinji-kun."

Shinji yang kaget pada arah pembicaraan mereka mengangkat alis penasaran, "Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Aku sudah melihat nilai kuis matematika-mu."

Jika mungkin Shinji bisa lebih merona lagi. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Soal-soal ujiannya tidak sesulit...  _sebelumnya..._ "satu dari keuntungan yang di dapatnya dari mengulang kehidupan kembali. Tapi walau demikian, matematika selalu mudah untuknya, seperti permainan yang menghibur. Shinji menyukai ilmu Sains dan hitungan. Hanya lebih mudah ditangkapnya dibanding pelajaran yang lain. Tentu saja tidak mengherankan dengan ayah dan ibu yang bisa dikategorikan genius.

"Hai' Shinji-kun. Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku. Kau orang yang baik, dan aku merasa terhormat bisa mengenalmu."

Shinji merona, "Well, aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu, tapi aku juga merasa senang bisa mengenalmu, Hikari-san." Seperti ia melihat Hikari berjalan menjauh, Shinji sedikit cemburu dengan Toji yang bisa dicintai oleh orang seperti Hikari. Bukan berarti ia jatuh cinta dengannya, karena Shinji yakin seperti apa ketertarikan itu. dan perasaannya sekarang hanya sebuah kekaguman. Tidak banyak orang punya kualitas seperti Hikari Horaki.

Saat Shinji berjalan keluar sekolah, lengannya ditangkap dan ditarik ke belakang oleh Sersan Muller. Pria itu masih berjaket kulit dengan kacamata hitam yang membuat penampilannya bertambah macho. "Merindukanku?"

Shinji memutar bola mata. "Kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, Muller-san."

"Panggil saja Ryu, Shinji-kun."

"Tidak sepertimu, aku tidak tiba-tiba memanggil nama depan orang."

Pria itu menarik dagu Shinji, "Aneh sekali, memarnya sudah hilang."

"Hm..."

"Kau tidak tampak terkejut. Jadi ini bukan pertama kali? Sering terlibat pertarungan?"

"Tidak juga."

Pria itu membuka pintu mobil Shinji. "Juga panggil dengan nama depanku saja. Jika pernah terlibat perkelahian bersama, kita bukan orang asing lagi."

"Jika kau menganggapnya perkelahian, Sersan Mayor."

"Pilot, sir," balasnya sambil memberi hormat dan menutup pintu dengan keras sebelum Shinji sempat protes. Jelas siswa yang lain sudah melihat tingkah itu dan mungkin menganggapnya serius. Shinji berharap, besok tidak ada diantara mereka yang ikut memberi hormat. Pilot Eva bukan jabatan militer, lagi pula.

"Ryu-san. Bisakah kau mengantarkan ke tempat aku bisa membeli pakaian?" Pria itu mengerling sambil mengangkat alis. "Aku perlu mengganti semua baju lama-ku."

"Semua? Apa kau ingin menghamburkan uang gaji pertama-mu? Bukannya aku protes, karena jujur kau perlu lebih dari seragam sekolah saat pergi ke NERV atau mereka semua tidak akan menganggapmu serius."

Shinji mendengus, "Hanya karena baju lamaku sudah terlalu kecil."

"Siap laksanakan! Aku akan membantumu memilih gaya yang membuatmu terlihat tajam." Shinji mengerang dalam hati. Well, paling tidak, ia tahu Sersan Mayor Ryu Muller punya gaya.

Muller membawanya ke distrik perbelanjaan. Tidak sebesar 15 tahun yang lalu dengan semua kekacauan yang terjadi, tapi paling tidak bisnis masih berjalan di tempat ini. Selain pertokoan, ada juga kafe-kafe dan bar yang pastinya lebih ramai saat malam menjelang. Pria itu membawanya menembus keramaian dengan langkah ringan khas militer terlatih. Selalu menempatkannya dalam jarang pandang dan jangkauan. Di kejauhan ia bisa melihat Selection-2 berbaur dalam kerumunan dengan jas dan kacamata hitam mereka. "Aku penasaran, apa kacamata mu itu sama seperti yang dimiliki Selection-2?"

"Benda ini?" pria itu mendorong kacamatanya turun. Tubuhnya yang besar menggeser orang disekitar mereka untuk memberi Shinji jalan. "Kau mau mencobanya?" tanpa menunggu, ia bergerak dibelakang Shinji, menariknya menempel di dadanya dan memasangkan kacamata itu. Perbedaan tinggi mereka membuatnya bisa melihat melampaui puncak kepala Shinji dan tetap mengawasi kerumunan.

Tidak memperhatikan hal itu, perhatian Shinji teralihkan sepenuhnya pada lensa di kacamata tersebut. Ia mengira kacamata itu akan merubah semuanya lebih gelap, tapi ia salah! Kacamata itu hanya dibuat agar tidak ada yang menyadari ke arah mana tatapan agen. Tapi dibalik itu, lensanya secerah dan seterang siang bolong. Ia bisa melihat tiap detail dari benda yang dijadikannya fokus, sejauh, hingga ia bisa melihat plat mobil yang jaraknya lebih dari 10 meter. "Wow!"

"Keren bukan? Dengan ini aku bahkan bisa melihat jerawat-mu."

Komentar itu seketika membuat Shinji merona dan menyentuh pipinya yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa keras menandakan bahwa ia bercanda. Mendengus kesal, Shinji berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan pria itu. Ryu Muller yang masih tertawa keras tertatih-tatih mengikutinya.

Shinji kembali ke kondo-nya saat matahari sudah lama terbenam dengan belanjaan penuh di kedua tangannya. Bahkan Sersan Mayor Muller perlu membantu membawakan belanjaan untuk makan malam. Pria itu bersiul begitu Shinji menyalakan lampu, meletakkan belanjaannya di konter dapur. "Aku tidak tahu gaji pilot, tapi aku yakin mempiloti Eva bisa membuatmu kaya raya."

Shinji mendengus, "Tidak juga. Kau bisa melihat Ayanami-san. Ini hanya hasil dari mengancam Gendo."

Pria itu tertawa, "Mengancam? Aku tidak tahu kau punya yang seperti itu pada dirimu. Tapi mengingat kau menghadapi monster itu dan menang... seharusnya aku tidak heran."

"Maksudmu Angel?" Ia meraih karton belanjaannya, "Ah, terima kasih, Ryu-san. Kau bisa meletakkan yang lain disana. Em... jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa makan malam disini. Omong-omong kau bisa memanggil yang lain juga..." tambah Shinji dengan ragu-ragu.

"Keberatan? Mendapatkan makan malam gratis? Tentu saja tidak. Tapi, kau yakin mau memanggil yang lain? mereka kumpulan idiot, seperti babi lapar, kubilang."

Shinji tertawa, sambil menggeleng menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak."

Mengetuk transmisinya, Sersan Mayor Muller berkata, "Kalian dengar itu? bawa bokong kalian kemari."

Tak lama ketukan di pintu terdengar dan Sersan Mayor Muller mempersilakan mereka masuk. Totalnya ada tujuh orang yang bertugas melindunginya. Bukankah itu tampak berlebihan untuk seorang seperti dirinya? Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Shinji, Muller berkata, "Ini hanya tim Kamikaze yang berada di lapangan. Sayangnya 'telinga' kami tidak bisa ikut karena mereka berada di tempat yang jauuh dari sini."

"Oh... jadi totalnya sebanyak apa anggota pada tim—apa tadi kau menyebutnya?"

"Tim Kamikaze, tim pelindung Kamikaze, kami menyebutnya, berdasarkan nama panggilanmu."

" _Apa?"_

"Kau tidak tahu? Mereka semua menyebutmu Kamikaze, sama seperti tim penghancur pada PD II."

Shinji hanya bisa terbata. "Bagai-mana bisa mereka memanggil _ku_  K-kamikaze?"

"Jangan menghiraukannya," sahut satu-satunya anggota wanita yang sama-sama berjas hitam. "Inoki Hanyu," ia mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman. Dan satu persatu mereka mengikuti. "Terima kasih telah mengundang kami kemari."

Shinji menggeleng keras, "Tidak. Aku senang kalian mau menerima undanganku."

"Menolak undangan Pilot Eva 01? Tidak mungkin," kata pria botak berkulit hitam yang tersenyum lebar dan memperkenalkan diri dengan sebutan Nick.

Shinji merona. "Silakan duduk, jika kalian tidak keberatan aku akan mulai memasak..."

"Oh, bukankah kau seorang gantleman? Kau tidak perlu sekaku itu, kami akan membantu. Lagi pula kami adalah tim mu."

"Tim ku?"

"Ya, sama seperti Personel yang mengurus Eva Unit-01, sebagai gantinya kami mengurusmu. Apapun akomodasi yang kau butuhkan, kau bisa meminta tolong pada kami, Pilot Shinji Ikari," kata wanita itu sambil memberi hormat. Shinji membelalakkan mata. Tidak pernah sadar ada tim seperti itu. Pantas saja mereka selalu berhasil menemukan Shinji kemanapun ia kabur. Tapi paling tidak sekarang ia bisa memiliki hubungan yang lebih baik dengan mereka.

"Ka-kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya," Shinji merunduk dalam, "Terima kasih sudah melindungiku selama ini."

"Tentu saja, sir. Kehormatan bagi kami bisa bekerja bersama-mu. Sekarang, apa yang bisa aku bantu?" ia berkata sambil menyingsingkan lengan baju.

Memasak adalah satu-satunya keahlian yang dengan percaya diri diakui Shinji. Setelah seumur hidupnya selalu berkutat di dapur dan memasakkan keluarga pamannya. Pamannya tidak menerima kegagalan apapun yang dilakukannya, termasuk tugasnya memasak. Saat sampai di Tokyo 3, tinggal bersama Misato yang amburadul dan Asuka yang penuntut, membuat keahliannya terasah dengan tajam. Sekalipun ia tidak akan mengulangi kehidupan itu lagi, mengingat segala permintaan penuh teriakan dan sindiran dari rambut merah, tetap membuatnya bergidik.

Sersan Mayor Muller memegang bahunya sambil melemparkan ekspresi cemas, membuatnya sadar ia telah menatap konter dapur dengan wajah pucat pasi. Shinji tersenyum samar, berbisik, "Hanya mengingat sesuatu yang buruk." Pria itu akhirnya mengangguk, tapi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri protektif, seakan kehadirannya bisa mengusir pikiran buruk. Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi, karena pria itu tidak berhenti membuatnya tertawa. Ada rasa menenangkan mengetahuinya berada disana, mungkin alam bawah sadarnya menghubungkan keberadaan agen NERV itu dengan rasa aman. Lagi pula, tawanya terdengar familier.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian mengawasiku 24 jam?" tanya Shinji memecah keheningan.

Duduk di meja makan bersama lima orang yang lain, sersan Inoki menjawab, "Well, kami bertugas bergantian. Kadang kami menjadi 'telinga' ."

"Hm... Jadi aku bisa menemukan kalian bersembunyi di mobil yang diparkir dan sudut-sudut gelap?" tanya Shinji geli, setengah tidak percaya.

"Dan terkadang di kamar beberapa lantai dari sini," sahut yang lain.

"Sungguh?!" Shinji terkejut karena mereka tidak menyangkalnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi, "Jika kalian memang harus mengawasiku 24 jam, kalian bisa tinggal disini, tidak perlu bersembunyi di dalam mobil atau bayangan. Kondo ini punya kamar lebih dari yang kubutuhkan."

Mereka menatapnya terkejut. Inoki menyebur, "Kau tidak risih dengan kami? Kebanyakan merasa privasinya direnggut."

Shinji mengerutkan kening, "Tapi bagaimanapun kalian tetap ada disana, kan? Bukankah itu tetap membuat privasi hanya ilusi?"

Mereka tersenyum, sebagian terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepala seolah tidak memahami Shinji. "Trims Shinji-kun. Kau sungguh membuat kami merasa terapresiasi. Tapi kami butuh menjaga parameter tetap steril dengan tidak berada di satu tempat sekaligus. Tapi tawaran itu tidak buruk," pada Sersan Mayor Muller, wanita itu berkata, "Dengan penuh hormat, sir. Ada baiknya jika satu dari kita tinggal disini."

Ryu memicingkan mata, "Dan kau menawarkan diri?" nadanya penuh curiga.

Wanita itu merona, "Aku mengusulkan anda."

"Oke."

Mereka semua mengerjap.

"Kenapa kalian tampak heran?"

"Uh, sir. Biasanya kau tidak akan mau—"

"Kau sendiri yang melarangku kerja berat karena dalam proses penyembuhan," pria pirang itu memutar bola matanya.

Shinji terbelalak, "Kau sedang terluka, Ryu-san?"

Sersan Mayor Muller tersenyum, "beberapa balok kayu hampir melubangi jantungku saat Angel Ketiga menyerang," melihat ekspresi horor Shinji, pria itu meraih kedua tangannya dan memberinya genggaman menenangkan, "Tapi terima kasih, kau menyelamatkan hidupku, Pilot Ikari."

Pipi Shinji terasa terbakar oleh rasa senang sekaligus malu. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

...

"Aku dengar Third Child menjalin kontak dengan tim Selection-2," gumam Kozo sambil lalu. Misato menelengkan kepala, menunggu wakil komandan NERV yang tampak sedang memilah perkataannya. "Bagaimana pribadi Third Child menurutmu, Komandan Strategi Katsuragi?"

"Hm... Shinji-kun anak yang sangat cerdas, Wakil Komandan. Sekali lihat kau tidak akan mengira seperti itu. Tapi laporan terbaru menunjukkan berbeda. Jika kau bilang aku mengenalinya dari sejarah laporannya yang tidak lengkap itu, maka aku mengenal orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Aku berani berkata laporan itu bohong, siapapun yang membuatnya ingin kita semua melihatnya sebagai anak pemalu, payah dan tanpa bakat. Ia memang sedikit pemalu, tapi tidak membuatnya jadi pengecut."

Misato tampak ragu sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang masa lalunya, kecuali dari catatan itu. Tapi jika melihat Shinji, aku tahu ia mengalami hidup yang sulit."

"Dari mana kau mendapat pemahaman itu?"

"Ia memiliki tanda-tanda anak yang dibesarkan dalam kekerasan. Apa anda sadar ia akan bergidik setiap ada orang yang menyentuhnya tiba-tiba? Dan keahlian bertarung itu? itu di dapat dari keahlian jalanan, tidak dari dojo atau latihan."

"Dan hasil lab-nya?"

"Menunjukkan semuanya normal," sahut Dr Akagi.

"Tapi?"

"Terlalu normal. Seolah selnya meregenerasi diri dan menghapus semua jejak negatif dalam dirinya. Bekas luka atau bahkan bekas tulang patah."

Kozo menaikkan alis. "Apa itu berbahaya?"

"Jika mendapatkan pilot Eva sebagai manusia paling sehat di muka bumi?"

Kozo mengangguk, "Aku mengharapkan monitor kalian selanjutnya. Kita tidak mengharapkan ada sesuatu yang negatif pada satu-satunya harapan umat manusia," ujarnya sambil melangkah menjauh.

"Tidak juga Rei?"

Pria itu menoleh, "Saat ini hanya Shinji-kun yang punya presentasi terbesar dimuka bumi dengan mengalahkan satu Angel, sendirian."

Shinji terbangun karena mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Sersan Mayor Muller melongokkan kepalanya, "NERV memanggilmu. Mobil siap dalam 5 menit," kata pria itu dengan nada penuh protokol. Shinji melompat seketika, berhambur ke kamar mandi dan mencari tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya dalam waktu 5 menit untuk membersihkan diri.

Ia siap 15 menit kemudian, dengan pakaian yang kata Sersan Mayor Muller membuatnya tampak tajam. Kaos hitam lengan pendek dengan celana hitam panjang bersabuk. Ia meraih jaket Wooland camo gore tex—jaket kamuflase yang biasa dipakai tentara. Paling tidak ia tidak akan terlihat seperti anak sekolahan. Penampilannya dipulas dengan sepatu boot khas militer.

Saat Misato melihatnya, wanita itu menaikkan alis. "Ada apa dengan penampilanmu? Bukannya aku protes, karena itu cocok untukmu. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai otaku militer."

Shinji merona. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti anak kecil, Misato-san."

"Kau 14 tahun Shinji. Tentu saja kau terlihat seperti anak remaja. Walaupun kau lebih tinggi dari remaja kebanyakan."

Shinji menghela napas, "Tapi berjalan-jalan di tengah markas NERV dengan seragam SMP membuat lebih banyak perhatian. Dengan berpenampilan seperti ini, aku tidak akan dipandangi aneh saat berjalan di markas NERV. Dan seperti yang kau tahu,  _seragam ku_ tidak pantas dipakai kecuali saat mengendarai Eva."

"OH. Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu. maafkan aku, Shinji-kun. Benar juga, kau tidak mungkin berjalan menggunakan plug suit," sekarang giliran Misato yang merona. Wanita itu mengangguk, "Apa kau merasa, kau membutuhkan seragam, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji mengerjap dengan pertanyaan itu. Apa ia butuh, tidak. Tapi jika ia memakai seragam, dengan tanda Unit-01 tersemat disana, sama seperti semua personel yang bekerja pada Unit-01, itu akan membuatnya lebih menjadi bagian dari kru. "Jika bisa mendapatkannya, aku memikirkan semacam rompi dengan Unit-01 tertera disana, sehingga aku tinggal memakainya saat ada panggilan mendesak tanpa kerepotan."

Misato mengangguk, "Aku rasa itu memang perlu. Aku akan mengajukannya. Tapi sebelum itu, dr. Akagi ingin melakukan beberapa tes denganmu."

"Tes menyangkut Eva?"

"Tes menyangkut DNA."

* * *

"Apa ada yang aneh dokter?" tanya Shinji sambil memakai kembali bajunya.

Wanita pirang itu bergumam, seperti sedang berpikir, "Tidak. Segalanya normal."

Mengenal Akagi lebih lama dari yang wanita itu tahu membuat Shinji curiga, "Dan itu sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Buruk? Tidak. Tapi tidak biasa," ia mengibaskan tangannya pada layar penuh kode. "Kau normal, terlalu normal untuk orang normal sekalipun—"

"Yang membuatku tak normal," Shinji mengangguk, "Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Regenerasi sel yang bekerja sangat cepat. Coba kemarikan tanganmu," Wanita itu tiba-tiba menusuk ujung jari Shinji, yang membuatnya mengernyit lebih karena kaget, "Perhatikan," wanita itu menunjuk luka yang bergerak menutup, "Sangat cepat."

"Wow..." bisik Shinji, "Itu sama sekali tidak normal."

"Ya. Tapi tidak ada yang asing atau aneh dalam tubuhmu. Aku menduga ada mutasi genetik yang membuatmu mengalami perubahan itu."

"Jadi tidak ada yang salah denganku?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada."

"Dr. Akagi. Apa kau tahu korban dari kemunculan Angel Ketiga?"

"Sakura Suzuhara maksudmu?" wanita itu mendongak melihat ekpresi terkejut Shinji, "Aku mendengar rumor. Aku belum melihat catatan medisnya, seharusnya kau jauh lebih tahu dari pada aku."

"Uh, yeah. Ia mengalami kelumpuhan di tulang belakangnya sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan. Apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

"Hm... aku akan melihatnya. Itu saja?"

Shinji mengangguk. Tahu itu tanda bahwa pertemuan mereka sudah selesai. Sebelum ia menutup pintu Shinji berkata, "Terima kasih, dokter Akagi. Aku tahu aku meminta banyak dari mu."

Wanita itu menggeleng, senyum lembut menghapus profilnya yang dingin, "Tidak, Shinji-kun. Jika ada yang bisa kubantu, jangan sungkan bilang padaku." Saat pintu sudah tertutup, wanita itu berbisik, "Bagaimana seorang ayah dan anak sangat berbeda seperti pagi dan malam," ia menggeleng dan melanjutkan memeriksa berkas medis yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, dears. Kembali lagi di fandom sepi ini, padahal cerita Evangelion sangat berkualitas untuk dikembangkan ke arah tak terduga. Kedalaman karakter dan kompleksitas cerita. Andaikan ada lebih banyak orang yang menulis di fandom ini. Cerita ini kutulis karena rasa frustasiku saat tidak ada cerita menarik tersisa di fandom ini, padahal lagi pingin baca.
> 
> Terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir, itung2 juga review biar aku tahu masih ada kehidupan disini. Tanpa menunggu lagi, selamat membaca ! 😊

"Kita akan melakukan simulasi melawan Angel dan membuatmu terbiasa dengan Pallet Rifle atau yang juga disebut Pallet gun," kata Dr. Akagi. "Anggap saja ini juga untuk latihan menembak. Semakin sempurna jangkauan, semakin besar presentase kemenangan." Mata wanita itu bergerak mengawasi Shinji, membuatnya tahu ada yang tak beres pada dirinya. Shinji berdiri dan menjaga ekspresinya senormal mungkin. Setelah beberapa saat, wanita itu berkata, "Sepertinya kali ini kita juga tidak bisa menggunakan plung suit. Kau bertambah tinggi secara progresif, aku perlu mengembangkan suit baru yang bisa beradaptasi dengan pertumbuhanmu," ia menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya sambil berpikir keras. Lalu wanita itu memberi tanda agar Shinji melepaskan pakaiannya. Shinji yang kebingungan hanya menatap.

"Ah, aku juga perlu menganalisa sinkronasi-mu. Karena kau tidak bisa memakai plung suit, maka kau perlu melakukannya tanpa pakaian. Tidak bisa membiarkan ada material yang mengganggu proses analisis."

"T-tapi, dr. Akagi!" seru Shinji frustasi. Wanita itu menatapnya seolah ia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Paling tidak biarkan aku tetap memakai celana!"

"Celana dalam saja."

"Dokter!"

"Hush. Kau tidak perlu malu. Hanya aku dan para teknisi yang bergelar dokter, semuanya sudah terbiasa melihat tubuh telanjang manusia. Sudah menjadi bagian dari studi biotecnology. Sudah jangan menghabiskan banyak waktu," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Paling tidak wanita itu memberinya jubah mandi untuk berjalan menuju Eva. Sambil menghela napas menyerah, Shinji yang wajahnya merah padam ditengah tatapan rasa bersalah dan geli kru disana, ia naik ke dalam Eva. "Uh, aku harap kau segera menyelesaikan plung suit-ku, dokter!" gerutunya.

Shinji bergidik oleh rasa dingin dari cairan LCL yang mulai memenuhi tabung. Perlahan cairan itu menyesuaikan diri dengan suhu tubuhnya dan bau darah melingkupi Shinji seperti ia berada di dalam rahim. Melayang di antara air ketuban. Suara Maya memandunya untuk mengosongkan pikiran. Berusaha menjadi satu dengan Eva-nya. Ia bisa mendengar senandung di kejauhan, seperti nina bobo."Rasio sinkronisasi melewati 75%!" Suara Maya terdengar di latar belakang, tampak samar dan jauh.

"Detak jantung normal, gelombang otak normal."

"Melewati 80%! 82%!"

"Shinji-kun!" dr. Akagi terdengar panik. Shinji tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya panik. Ia merasa baik-baik saja. Lebih baik dari biasanya, malah. "Shinji-kun kau bisa mendengarku!?"

"Video transmisi mati. Kita tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dalam plung—"

"Detak jantung tidak stabil. Gelombang otak setara dengan orang koma."

"Transmisi suara? Gunakan gelombang kejut. Bawa Shinji kembali!"

"Transmisi suara masih aktf. Gelombang kejut diaktifkan!"

"Sinkronisasi terus naik. Plung bergerak semakin dalam!"

"Putuskan koneksi! Tarik paksa Plung!" perintah dr. Akagi.

"SHINJI-KUN! SHINJI-KUN!"dr. Akagi? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak?

"Evangelion menolak perintah!" suara kepanikan itu terdengar makin samar.

Shinji berdiri di ruangan yang terang benderang. Begitu terang sampai ia tidak bisa melihat detailnya. Di sudut ruangan seorang wanita tampak berdiri, seolah menunggu. Shinji bergerak mengikutinya, tapi wanita itu terus berlari menjauh. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya sekalipun ia berlari sangat kencang.

Lalu tiba-tiba suara maskulin, suara yang terdengar familier berseru,  _"Berhenti, Shinji-kun!"_ Bersamaan dengan tangan-tangan kuat menahan lengannya.  _"Jika kau terus maju. Kau tidak bisa kembali."_  Suara itu tepat berada ditelinganya, tapi Shinji tidak melihat siapapun.

"Kedalaman plung berkurang. Sinkronisasi turun menjadi 80%, 78%, stabil di 67%!

"Shinji-kun! BANGUN, SHINJI!"

"Video transmisi kembali!"

Shinji tersentak dan membuka mata. Pada layar monitor terpampang dr Akagi dengan wajah pucat dan panik. "dokter?"

"Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Shinji mengerjap. "Kapan kita mulai simulasinya, dokter?"

Peluh mengalir di pelipis dan turun menetes melalui dagunya sementara wanita pirang itu membuat catatan dengan gerakan sangat cepat. "Apa yang terakhir kali kau ingat, Shinji-kun?"

"Uh... Maya memanduku untuk mengosongkan pikiran—apa yang terjadi, huh?" tangannya menyentuh rambutnya yang melayang di udara. Rambut putih itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan jatuh hingga bahunya. "Kenapa jadi semakin panjang?"

"Kau sempat kehilangan kesadaran Shinji-kun. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku tidak merasakan ada yang aneh. Kehilangan kesadaran? Apa yang terjadi dokter?"

"Kau mengalami perubahan sinkroninasi secara signifikan, mungkin karena sekarang kau tidak memakai plung suit. Itu membuat otakmu terkejut. Kita sudahi sampai disini, Shinji-kun. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu. Akan ada kru yang membantumu keluar, jangan memaksakan diri." Shinji yang masih kebingungan, merasakan cairan LCL perlahan menyusut. Dan getaran keras menandakan plung keluar dari tubuh Eva, hingga sedetik kemudian, pintu plung terbuka dengan desisan. Pintunya terbuka untuk memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang meraih turun dan membawanya keluar. Kru di luar menatap dengan terbelalak, tampak luar biasa terkejut. Tapi lengan-lengan kuat dua pria dengan pakaian paramedis lebih dulu menangkapnya. Mereka membuatnya berbaring di lantai dan seorang wanita pirang memeriksa nadi dan mulai mengukur tekanan jantungnya.

"Dokter?" ia mendongak ke atas.

"Hm... dari dua kali kau melakukannya, kau sudah melewati The Embrace of Eternity."

"The apa?" tanyanya, tambah bingung sekarang.

"Teoritikal limit," dr. Akagi menjelaskan, "Yang pertama adalah Gehenna's Gate pada 20%, itu batas bawah dari aktifasi Eva. Berada di bawah prosentase itu, maka tidak akan bisa mengaktifkan unit. Selanjutnya adalah 50%, disebut The Edge of Limbo. Sekali kau melewatinya, kau akan mampu membuka kunci dari potensi tersembunyi dari Evangelion. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang dan kemarin, disebut The Embrace of Eternity. Belum pernah ada yang berhasil melakukannya kecuali dirimu. Dan berdasarkan dua kali kau melakukannya, aku bisa mengambil teori bahwa akan terjadi koneksi yang cukup kuat dimana pilot tidak lagi hanya mengontrol Eva, tapi menjadi satu dengannya. A-10 milikmu akan berkurang, seperti syaraf dan indra perasa Eva akan terkirim langsung padamu. Eva akan bergerak seperti perpanjangan tangan dan kakimu."

"Kalau melewati 100%?" ingatannya membawanya kembali ke masa lalu. Seperti  _flashback_  ia merasakan saat jiwanya terhubung dengan Eva. Bersentuhan dengan bagian terdalam jiwa yang lebih tua dari pada dunia. Bersentuhan dengan eksistensi diluar batas akal manusia. Bersentuhan dengan akar dari penciptaaan, seperti mencicipi buah terlarang.

Tangan Shinji bergetar hebat sementara rasa dingin mengguyur tulang belakangnya. Napasnya menjadi pendek-pendek sementara keringat dingin mengalir pada kulit pucatnya yang seperti kertas. Lengan-lengan kuat paramedis menahan kepalanya, sementara dengan cekatan mereka menyuntikkan sesuatu di lengannya. Saat kesadaran berangsur-asung memudar. Ia mendengar dr Akagi menjawab, "The Road Home. Dimana tidak ada lagi perbedaan antara Eva dengan pilot. Menyatu menjadi satu eksistensi yang sama."

Shinji terbangun di langit-langit yang familier. Sudah berapa kali ia terbangun di tempat yang sama? Ruangan putih dengan bau tajam disinfektan. Ia memakai pakaian tipis pasien berwarna biru dengan tali mengikat di kanan kirinya. Untung saja mereka tidak lupa meletakkan pakaiannya, terlipat diatas meja. Ia memandang bingung pada ikat rambut hitam sederhana yang diletakkan diatas nya.

Tahu benar tidak akan ada yang menghentikannya karena ia tidak benar-benar sedang sakit atau terluka. Shinji memakai celananya tanpa ragu, ingin sesegera mungkin melepas baju pasien. Ia mengerutkan kening saat mendapati kemejanya lebih sempit dari biasanya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tersentak dan kakinya tersandung saat tanpa sengaja melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sosok yang balik menatapnya adalah Shinji Ikari, ia bisa mengenali karakteristik dirinya pada pantulan itu, tapi juga sama sekali berbeda. Hilang sudah rambut hitamnya, kini seutuhnya menjadi putih dan panjangnya menyentuh bahu. Belum hilang keterkejutannya soal warna matanya yang berubah, kini ia beberapa cm jauh lebih tinggi, dihiasi otot perut seolah ia rutin berolah raga. Ia bisa disangka anak SMA dengan tinggi tubuhnya sekarang, atau malah pria muda, bila tanpa seragam sekolah.

"Apa yang dilakukan Eva padaku..."  _ataukah ini perbuatan Adam?_

Shinji meraih ikat rambut itu, tahu sekarang apa gunanya.

Melongok pada koridor yang kosong, tidak ada satu pun petugas disana. Harusnya ia memanggil seseorang bila tidak ingin tersesat, tapi karena ia cukup familier dengan tempat ini, melakukan itu terlalu merepotkan. Ia bisa menemukan jalannya sendiri.

Tapi di ujung koridor, dekat pintu lift, langkahnya terhuyung kaget, saat matanya bersirobok dengan sosok familier di salah satu kamar; duduk menatap kosong dari balik kaca transparan yang memisahkankan dengan koridor. Rei ayanami duduk disana dengan perban disekujur tubuhnya.

Shinji mengambil satu langkah, sebelum bergerak masuk ke ruangan itu. "A-ayanami," bisiknya dengan senyum lebar. Tapi senyum itu sedikit memudar saat Rei menatapnya tanpa familiaritas.  _Ah,_ bisiknya.  _Tentu saja._  "Ayanami-san. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Gadis itu mengerjap, "Shinji Ikari. Pilot Eva Unit 01."

Shinji tersenyum, "Panggil saja Shinji. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan formalitas," katanya beralasan. Tahu benar ia hanya menyuruhnya begitu karena merasa aneh bila Rei tidak memanggilnya seperti biasa. "Aku senang kau sudah sadar," ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekat. Ia berdiri di sisi tempat tidur, karena berbeda dari kamar lain, tidak ada kursi pengunjung di ruangan ini. Ingin rasanya ia memberikan satu dua kali pukulan pada ayahnya yang melarang tiap personel NERV untuk berhubungan terlalu intim dengan first child.

"Aku yakin tidak butuh waktu lama untuk ku kembali beroprasi, Pilot Ikari."

Sungguh khas Rei, "Ah. Panggil Shinji saja. Aku tidak mengatakannya karena aku ingin kau segera menaiki Eva, paling tidak sampai luka mu sembuh, Ayanami-san. Selama kau beristirahat kau bisa menyerahkan Angel padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Hm... mungkin karena kita berdua Pilot Eva? Sebagai sesama pilot, kita tidak menanggung beban ini seorang diri. Itu juga alasanku mengapa aku menaiki Eva. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu yang sedang terluka melakukannya."

Gadis itu tampak terkejut. Ia memandang seolah Shinji barang aneh.

"Ah," Shinji melirik jam dinding. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu istirahat mu. Lain kali aku akan membawa sesuatu saat berkunjung—aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan apapun, tapi tidak sopan tidak membawa oleh-oleh saat berkunjung," dengan senyum lembut ia berpamitan, "Sampai nanti Ayanami-san." Tahu benar tidak seharusnya ia mengharapkan reaksi apapun dari saudara perempuannya saat ini. Rei yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan sosial.

Senyumnya memudar begitu ia melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.  _Aku tidak akan gagal,_  batinnya.  _Aku akan menyelamatkan semuanya. Lihat saja Gendo! Tidak lama lagi aku akan merebut Rei dari tanganmu._

Pintu lift berdenting terbuka, "Ah, Shinji-kun. Kau sudah bangun rupanya," kata Dr. Akagi yang semula berniat melangkah keluar. "Aku tadinya ingin menemuimu."

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, dokter?"

"Aku sedang menyelidikinya. Tapi dugaanku, itu disebabkan oleh cairan LCL. Kau tahu? Aku tidak mengatakan ini untuk membuatmu takut. Tapi aku sadar kau anak yang cerdas, Shinji-kun. Jadi aku akan memberitahumu," nada bicara wanita itu begitu serius, hingga membuat Shinji menelan ludah. "Eva adalah senjata semi biologi, alasan mengapa LCL berbau seperti darah, adalah karena ia memang terbuat dari senyawa yang mirip."

"Kau memasukkanku ke dalam plung berisi cairan makhluk hidup?!"

"Jika tidak melakukannya, kau bisa mati. Sebagai cairan biologis tiruan, LCL berguna sebagai mediator antara pilot dengan Eva, tanpanya kau akan mati terpanggang di dalam plung, karena Eva akan mendeteksi-mu sebagai benda asing. Seperti tubuh yang mendeteksi sel kanker, LCL berguna untuk mencegah Eva berpikir seperti itu."

"Jadi karena LCL adalah zat biologi, ada kemungkinan aku mencuri karakteristik biologis dari Eva?"

Dr. Akagi tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Benar sekali. Kau punya respon yang unik pada Eva, Shinji-kun. Alih-alih hanya menyatu dengan Eva, kau mencuri karakteristik-nya. Tapi lebih jauh lagi, aku perlu menganalisis DNA-mu." Wanita itu menghela napas. "89% karakteristik dan potensi Eva masih misteri untuk kita semua. Jadi apa yang terjadi padamu adalah sesuatu yang sangat unik."

Shinji tahu benar Ritsuko Akagi tidak menceritakan semuanya. Seperti penjelasannya soal LCL, Shinji tahu LCL tidak hanya memiliki karakteristik seperti darah, tapi memang benar-benar darah,  _darah Lilith._ Warna LCL yang bening dan tidak seperti darah, bisa berubah, tergantung dari konsentrasi yang diberikan. Semakin tinggi tingkat konsentrasi, semakin pekat warnanya, semakin mudah tingkat sinkronisasi. Tapi itu juga menjadi hal yang berbahaya, karena semakin merah warnanya, bukan malah membantu pilot mengendalikan Eva, bisa jadi LCL malah membuat pilot menyatu dengannya.

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Informasi itu datang dengan sendirinya. Di jejalkan begitu saja oleh siapapun yang telah mengirimnya kembali ke masa lalu. Perubahan dirinya bukanlah kebetulan. Shinji curiga ada rencana besar yang melibatkan dirinya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap rencana mereka tak bertentangan dengannya untuk menghentikan kiamat dunia.

Ryu menaikkan kedua alis saat melihatnya, reaksinya seperti kebanyakan orang yang ditemuinya hari itu. "Aku tidak ingat rambutmu seperti itu saat aku mengantarmu," mata pria itu turun mengamati, "Dan pakaian baru mu sudah kekecilan."

Shinji menghela napas, "Ini semua gara-gara Eva. Bahkan baju pilot-ku jadi kekecilan."

Ryu menjemputnya sendirian. Tapi Shinji tahu, entah dimana, anggota Section-2 menyebar untuk melindunginya. Section-2 yang tugasnya berada dibawah komando NERV sebenarnya tidak hanya dibuat untuk melindungi para pilot Eva. Mereka seperti Man in Black-nya NERV, mengurus berbagai hal tanpa suara, tanpa wujud, seperti hantu.

Pria itu menelengkan kepala, "Saat aku di UN, aku pernah bertemu dengan Second Child. Tapi dia tidak berubah seperti-mu, atau First Child."

Shinji menatap bangunan NERV yang bergerak menjauh dari kaca hitam mobilnya. Ia tahu kaca itu hanya satu sisinya saja yang anti peluru, sehingga bodyguard-nya bisa mengeliminasi ancaman kapan pun. "Mungkin ada yang salah dengan DNA kami berdua," bisik Shinji.  _DNA Yui Ikari..._

Shinji tahu Section-2 biasanya membatasi interaksi, jika kau perhatikan apa yang terjadi pada Rei, kau tahu mereka biasanya tidak akan turun tangan seandainya tidak benar-benar terpaksa atau dalam situasi darurat. Sehingga, interaksinya dengan Sersan Mayor Ryu Miller sekarang sebenarnya sangat tidak biasa. Shinji curiga sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang tidak dijelaskan NERV padanya.

Seperti membaca pikirannya; telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang berdesing, sedetik kemudian, kaca anti peluru di sisinya retak dengan tembakan akurat yang diarahkan ke kepalanya. Ryu membanting setir bersamaan dengan dua mobil hitam lain yang mengambil posisi untuk melindungi mobil mereka. Terdengar baku tembak, tapi sebelum Shinji bisa mengamati lebih jauh, ia sudah ditarik keluar oleh Ryu dan di dorong masuk ke mobil lain.

Dari ekspresi pria itu dan sikap waspadanya yang terlatih, Shinji tahu ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Hal itu membuatnya pucat pasi. Ada yang melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada dirinya. "Sejak kapan? Kenapa?" bisik Shinji, tapi suaranya terdengar lantang dalam keheningan diantara mereka.

Pria itu menjawab sambil mengawasi spion-nya, barangkali ada yang mengikuti mereka. "Kami tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi ini bukan yang pertama kalinya," melihat ekspresi Shinji, pria itu menambahkan, "Tenang, aku curiga mereka tidak berniat membunuhmu, hanya memberi peringatan NERV. Jika mereka berniat membunuhmu, mereka tidak akan memilih menembak saat kau sudah berada di dalam mobil dengan kaca anti peluru. Kendaraan ini di desain khusus oleh pengembang militer NERV, tidak ada yang bisa menembusnya sebelum kami bisa menembus balik kepala mereka."

"Jadi ini alasan mengapa kalian menjalin kontak denganku, tapi tidak dengan Ayanami-san?"

Ryu menatapnya dari sudut mata. "Satu dari banyak alasan lain," jari pria itu mengetuk dalam ritme senada di kemudinya. Sepertinya pertanyaan Shinji menyentuh informasi sensitif yang tidak bisa dibagi oleh Ryu. Mungkin dalam benak ayahnya, pengamanannya yang lebih ketat dari Rei ini karena ia tidak bisa diganti setiap waktu seperti gadis itu. Pria itu tidak peduli seandainya ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Rei asalkan ia masih bisa menjahit, mengoprasi atau mengembalikan bagian tubuhnya. Saat Rei tidak lagi berguna, pria itu bisa menggantikannya kapanpun.

"Tapi kami mendapat bocoran informasi adanya usaha sabotase saat penyerangan Angel Ketiga. Hal ini membuat semua Section-2 waspada. Serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan padamu menjadi bukti tak terbantahkan."

 _Serangan-serangan?_ Jadi benar, ini bukan pertamakalinya terjadi. Ia tidak ingat bahwa nyawanya pernah teracam kecuali saat ia melawan Angel. Apa yang memicu perubahan ini? Orang suruhan siapa? Tidak mungkin Gendo karena pria itu membutuhkan dirinya, well, paling tidak, sampai ia selesai memanfaatkan Shinji untuk mengeluarkan Yui dari dalam Eva. "Siapa menurutmu yang menginginkan ku mati?"

Ryu meliriknya sekilas, "Musuh NERV, tentu saja. Mereka ada banyak. Tapi kita tidak bisa memberikan pin point pada salah satu dari mereka. Tapi sudah rahasia umum banyak usaha dari negara lain untuk merebut Eva."

Shinji menggeleng, "Mereka tidak akan bisa menggunakannya."

Ryu menaikkan alis terkejut.

"Hanya aku yang bisa menaiki Unit 01. Eva itu di desain hanya untuk ku."

"Dr Akagi yang memberitahu mu?"

Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi Shinji hanya mengangguk. Alasan sebenarnya mengapa Eva akhirnya bisa dikendalikan manusia hanya karena Eva menyimpan jiwa manusia. Ibunya dan ibu Asuka yang lenyap di dalam Eva. Orang selain dirinya dan Asuka akan dianggap orang asing, dan mereka tak kan menerima orang itu mempiloti Eva. Sedangkan Unit 00 aktif karena kematian Rei Ayanami pertama. Sebagai orang yang memiliki DNA Lilith, Ayanami mampu mengendalikan Eva seperti bagian dari dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja kondisi mentalnya membuat sinkronisasi cukup sulit untuknya. Itulah yang menyebabkan mengapa Unit 00 berserk dan melukai dirinya sendiri saat serangan Angel Ketiga. Ketidak stabilan mental itulah yang menyebabkan kematian ke 12 Rei Ayanami.

Mengingatnya membuat Shinji menggertakkan gigi. Jika bukan karena rekayasa yang dilakukan ayahnya dan Dr. Akagi, Rei tidak harus mati 13 kali. Setiap kematian, walau ingatan dikembalikan, tetap memberinya Rei yang berbeda. Setiap kematian selalu membuat Rei kehilangan sedikit kemanusiaannya.

"Berarti siapapun yang menyerangmu, mereka tidak tahu itu, atau ada alasan yang lain." komentar Ryu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke masalah mereka.

Begitu sampai di Kondo, personel Section-2 muncul dan berdiri di tiap sudut rawan, seperti pintu, lift dan jendela. Itu memberinya semacam caustrophobia, tapi ia tahu itu harus dilakukan. Dan Shinji yakin tidak hanya sekali mereka menyelamatkan nyawanya tanpa diketahuinya.

Setelah memeriksa slot semua pintu dan jendela, Ryu berdiri sambil bersedekap di belakang Shinji, bersandar di meja makan, sementara Shinji mempersiapkan makan malam mereka. "Kau tidak perlu memasak. Kita bisa memesan makanan."

Shinji menggeleng. "Memasak untukku salah satu cara meredakan stress," bisiknya sambil meraih nampan yang tersimpan di konter atas. Kepalanya yang mendongak tiba-tiba, membuat pandangannya menggelap sedetik. Begitu ia sadar, ia sudah berada di lengan Sersan Mayor.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi," gerutu pria itu sambil mengangkat tubuh Shinji.

"Kau bisa menurunkanku!" serunya panik saat pria itu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hem... aku mendapat perintah memperlakukanmu dengan lemah lembut oleh Dr Akagi. Wanita itu bilang tubuhmu baru menerima stress berat," ,mendengar seruan protes Shinji, pria itu menambahkan, "dan aku yakin usaha penembakan yang baru kau alami termasuk salah satu yang menyebabkan stress." Pria itu melemparkannya ke tempat tidur dan membuka ponselnya. "Lagian aku lagi ingin makan Pizza."

Shinji bersedekap sambil melemparkan pandangan tajam yang hanya dibalas oleh cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Bila perlu aku bisa menyuapimu—" Shinji melemparkan bantal tepat ke wajahnya.

Setan apa yang membuat Shinji mengijinkan pria itu tinggal di rumah ini.

"Apa kau mau aku memotongnya?" pria itu bertanya sambil mengangguk ke arah rambutnya dan mengangkat alis saat Shinji menggigit bibir ragu.

"Jika kau bisa melakukannya dan merahasiakan ini... Tapi kau perlu melihat ini," Shinji mencabut belati yang tersimpan di sabuk Sersan Mayor dan sebelum Ryu bisa mencegahnya, memotong rambutnya keras-keras, yang mengakibatkan belati itu terlempar patah. Pecahan besinya jatuh di dekat kaki Ryu yang terbelalak. Beberapa detik dipenuhi ketegangan yang menyesakkan sebelum tiba-tiba pria itu memegangi perutnya dengan punggung bergetar. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Shinji mengerutkan kening, tidak paham letak dimana yang lucu.

Ryu memberikan gestur tunggu dengan tangannya sebelum pergi. Tak lama pria itu kembali membawa sebuah belati berukir yang tampak sangat indah. Warna putih perak dan kilaunya memberitahu Shinji itu bukan dari besi biasa.

Pria itu meraih helaian rambut Shinji, "Aku tidak akan bertanya mengapa itu terjadi, terutama jika itu melibatkan NERV. Aku hanya anggota prajurit biasa. Tapi jika kau mengijinkanku memotongnya dengan benda ini, aku tahu ini tidak akan serapi menggunakan gunting atau alat cukur, tapi benda ini bisa memotong besi paling kuat."

Tanpa bicara Shinji melepas ikatan rambutnya dan duduk memunggungi Sersan Mayor. Ia merasakan pria itu mengamati tekstur rambut putihnya yang misterius. Tak lama ia melihat helaian-helaian putih mulai berjatuhan. "Aku hanya akan memotongnya model militer karena peralatan yang terbatas." Shinji memberikan gumaman afirmatif.

"Kau bilang aku harus merahasiakannya, apa NERV tidak tahu? Aku kira semua ini terjadi karena NERV."

"Rambutku berubah sebelum aku dipanggil ke NERV. Aku tidak ingin mereka menjadikanku kelinci percobaan."

"Hm... tapi sungguh ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan NERV? Mungkin saja ayahmu pernah melakukan sesuatu..."

"Seperti melakukan GMO? Aku rasa tidak. Terjadinya perubahan ini yang paling mungkin disebabkan Kiamat."

"Kiamat Kedua?"

"Hm..." kiamat ketiga lebih tepatnya. Tapi Ryu tidak perlu mengetahui itu.

"Sudah selesai, kau mau melihat hasilnya?" pria itu meraih cermin di atas meja dan menyodorkannya pada Shinji. "Well, jika suatu saat aku tidak bisa lagi aktif di NERV, tampaknya tukang cukur termasuk karir menjanjikan."

Shinji mengamati rambut barunya. Warna putih pirang itu membuatnya seperti blesteran. Bahkan ia lebih mirip Ryu dibandingkan ayahnya sendiri, padahal sebelumnya tinggal memakai kacamata hitam, semua orang akan tahu ia anak Gendo Ikari. Ia hanya bersyukur tidak tampak seperti bocah labil yang mengecat rambut atau anak punk. Mungkin juga karena gaya rambutnya yang hampir Undercut, memberi kesan semi militer. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana berangkat sekolah besok dengan rambut panjang terikat.

"Trims, Ryu-san."

"Nope."

Shinji menatap belati itu penasaran. Benda itu tampak terbuat dari perak dan tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa selain pada gagang berukirnya yang mirip sayap. Mata belatinya berwarna lebih gelap, dengan kilau perak dibagian tajamnya. "Ingin melihatnya?"

Shinji meraih bilah yang ditawarkan, saat jarinya bersentuhan, ia mendengar sekelebat petikan nada yang dihasilkan oleh sesuatu seperti harpa. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sumber suara. Pria itu menyimpan kembali belatinya, bersamaan dengan suara bel pintu berdering. Ia mengacak rambut Shinji yang baru dirapikannya, membuat bocah itu mengirimkan pandangan kesal, sebelum berdiri untuk mengambil pesanan Pizza.

xxx

Saat Shinji akan berangkat keesokan harinya, Ryu-san mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan membawa lipatan pakaian. "Aku ingin kau memakai ini dibalik seragam-mu," ia berkata sambil memasukkan kaosnya ke kepala Shinji. "Ini adalah kaos anti peluru," lalu di telinganya ia berbisik, "Jangan bilang siapapun karena benda ini diselundupkan dari NERV Jerman. Ini hasil riset dari profesor Stefan," nama itu tidak asing untuk Shinji, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Pria itu mengedipkan satu mata. "Aku juga memakainya."

"Oh... trims, Ryu-san..."

"Sepertinya kau perlu seragam baru juga."

Shinji mengerang, "Jangan ingatkan aku. kita perlu belanja lagi karena semua pakaianku sekarang kekecilan."

"Well, mengingat sekarang tinggimu hampir menyamaiku..."

"Aku butuh meminjam sepatu lagi," gerutunya sambil menuju kamar Ryu untuk menggeledah barang-barang pria itu. Ryu mengikutinya sambil menggerutu, "Pulang sekolah aku akan mengantarmu belanja lagi. Berharap saja kau tidak bertambah tinggi dalam waktu dekat." Shinji membeku. Ryu benar, jika cairan LCL memicu perubahannya secara signifikan, pasti ada yang berubah dalam dirinya setiap ia memasuki Eva. Sepertinya pria itu bisa membaca ekspresi Shinji sehingga ia menghela napas dan berkata, "Jika kau terus-terusan tumbuh aku akan meminjamkan bajuku. Sementara ini beli pakaian dasar saja, celana dalam dan yang semacamnya tidak usah karena bisa memakai yang lama." Shinji mengangguk sedih, padahal masih banyak baju baru yang belum ia coba.

"Kau bisa menyumbangkan sisanya ke Panti Asuhan," komentar itu membuat ekspresi Shinji kembali berseri-seri.

Seperti yang sudah ditebak bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya. Bahkan ketika ia baru menjejakkan kakinya keluar dari mobil, banyak kepala yang melongok dari jendela kelas. Berita soal anak baru yang punya hubungan dengan NERV sudah menyebar seperti virus, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengonfirmasi kebenaran bahwa ia seorang pilot Eva. Rumor itu beredar tak lain karena komentar Kensuke, tapi ia yakin anggota Section-2 sudah memberi peringatan padanya dan juga Toji.

Tapi ia tidak punya alasan masuk akal untuk warna rambutnya. Seperti yang sudah Shinji duga, Hikari memandangnya dengan marah. Gadis itu percaya ia tidak seperti anak laki-laki kebanyakan, tapi melihat warna rambutnya sekarang, membuatnya merasa seperti dihianati. Sebelum gadis itu bisa bicara, Shinji berkata, "Aku tidak mengecatnya, Hikari-san."

"Bagaimana mungkin! Jelas-jelas kemarin tidak seperti itu!" teman-teman sekelasnya menatap mereka seolah ingin terlibat pembicaraan, tapi melihat kemarahan yang menguar dari ketua, banyak yang mengambil langkah mundur.

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan di NERV."

"Kecelakaan— _NERV?!_ "

"Benar kan! Dia itu pilot Eva!" seru Kensuke yang senyumnya langsung lenyap begitu melihat tatapan Shinji yang diarahkan padanya. Di sebelah Kensuke, Toji memasang muka masam.

"Apa itu benar, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji menghela napas. Tak ada gunanya lagi menyangkal. Ia mengangguk. Seketika siswa di kelasnya histeris. Shinji masih mengingat seperti apa reaksi mereka dulu. Dan Shinji tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi. Ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai anak populer seperti mereka memperlakukan Asuka. Shinji menatap tajam siswa yang masih ribut dan menyerukan pertanyaan itu. Dengan nada tenang, penuh pengendalian diri, walau sebenarnya jantungnya bergegup kencang karena gugup, ia berkata, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun yang menyangkut NERV."

"Ikari-kun. Apa kau pindah hanya untuk mengendalikan Eva? Sebelum itu kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal di kota kecil jauh dari Tokyo."

Hikari mengusir sebagian dari mereka yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya. Menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkat teman-temannya. Gadis itu mengamati Shinji dengan ekspresi cemas. "Tapi kau tidak apa-apa?"

Shinji tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Hikari-san. Mereka hanya menyebabkan sedikit perubahan pada diriku."

 _"Sedikit_  perubahan kau bilang," bisiknya sambil mengamati rambut dan mata Shinji. "Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan orang-orang itu disana," ia menghela napas. "Aku punya kakak bernama Kodama yang bekerja di bagian medis. Tapi ia tidak bercerita banyak soal NERV. Aku tidak tahu jika disana juga melakukan percobaan manusia."

Shinji tersenyum, "Tidak ada percobaan manusia, Hikari-san," paling tidak, bukan yang tertulis diatas kertas. Pada gadis-gadis lain yang melemparkan pertanyaan, Shinji menggeleng sambil berkata, " _Classified,"_  sambil menembus kerumunan untuk menuju bangkunya, sayangnya kerumunan gadis itu tidak berhenti mengikutinya. Shinji berusaha meladeni mereka dengan penuh kesabaran, walau serangan panik mulai menjalari punggung dan tengkuknya. Tangannya sudah mulai gemetar, saat Hikari akhirnya mengusir mereka dengan kipas kertas raksasa. Ia tidak tahu dari mana gadis itu mendapatkan benda itu. Ia hanya berharap seandainya saja sebelumnya ia memilih bangku di belakang Hikari. Gadis itu bis melindunginya dari Hyena lapar. Berikan saja ia Angel, jangan gadis remaja histeris.

Begitu jam makan siang berakhir, rumor soal dirinya sebagai Pilot Eva menyebar. Walau masih ada sebagian besar yang tidak percaya, bahkan melaporkan warna rambutnya ke wali kelas. Shinji melampaui hari itu dengan selamat. Semua staff sekolah sudah tahu bahwa rambutnya berubah bukan karena di cat, dan anak-anak iri hati itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir saat Shinji keluar dari kantor tanpa hukuman. Bahkan mereka berjingkat dan kabur ketakutan saat personel Section-2 tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya sambil berkata, "Ada masalah, Pilot Ikari?" seolah hanya sedang menyapanya dan membicarakan cuaca.

xxx

Shinji menguji kepalan tangannya, menyesuaikan seragam barunya. Seragam itu tidak berwarna biru seperti sebelumnya, atau berwarna ungu seperti warna Eva miliknya. Warnanya hitam gelap dengan bagian-bagian menonjol berwarna putih seperti pelindung dalam baju zirah. Angka -01 tertera di bawah lehernya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Dr. Akagi yang mengamatinya dengan papan catatan di tangan.

"Lebih lentur dari sebelumnya, seperti tidak memakai apapun."

Wanita itu mengangguk puas. "Plung Suit ini memang dirancang untuk menyesuaikan dengan pertumbuhanmu. Jika benar cairan LCL yang memicu-nya, kita tidak bisa menghindari perubahan itu."

"Apa aku akan terus bertambah tinggi?"

"Jika kau cemas tubuhmu akan setinggi raksasa, itu tidak mungkin terjadi pada manusia. Hipotesis-ku, pertumbuhanmu akan berhenti pada pencapaian maksimal yang bisa dilakukan oleh tubuhmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawabnya sambil beralih pada peralatan elektronik yang memantau Eva. "Sekarang kita mulai kembali latihanmu. Kita akan menguji daya serang dan adaptasi-mu dalam pertarungan. Anggap saja sedang memegang pistol mainan," wanita itu tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Shinji yang seolah berkata 'mana mungkin'.

Di dalam plung yang diisi penuh cairan LCL, ia bisa mendengar suara Dr Akagi dari transmisi, "Bagaimana Shinji?"

"Kupikir aku sudah terbiasa, ini tidak terlalu buruk," bahkan ia merasa sinkronisasi jauh lebih mudah.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau berada dalam titik sinkronisasi paling seimbang 67%. Coba terus pertahankan. Apa kau sudah mengingat semua titik posisi dari kemunculan Eva, persimpangan tenaga darurat, bangunan persenjataan dan zona pemulihan?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu akan kuperiksa sekali lagi. Biasanya Eva kehabisan tenaga listrik yang disuplai dari kabel utama. Disaat keadaan darurat ia akan berganti ke tenaga baterai dengan waktu satu menit saat daya penuh, dan tidak lebih dari lima menit dengan sedikit aktivitas. Ini lah batas dari teknologi kami. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti." Shinji tidak hanya mengerti. Ia sudah hapal diluar kepala.

"Sekarang kita akan melanjutkan apa yang kita lakukan kemarin. Kita akan mulai mode induksi."

Jam digital mulai berubah merah dan angkatnya berjalan mundur. Shinji mengangkat senjatanya pada hologram Angel dan mulai menyerang monster itu. Gerakannya tidak pernah sia-sia, langkahnya memperhatikan medan dan titik tembaknya tepat ke bagian vital Angel. Shinji mengulangi simulasi itu berkali-kali sampai ia muak. Siapapun yang bisa melihat ekspresinya yang pasif pada gerakannya yang haus darah pasti akan berkeringat dingin. Untungnya yang bisa melihat itu hanyalah dr. Akagi dan para teknisi. Dan mereka memiliki pendapat sama, bahwa Shinji juga memiliki sisi dingin dan tidak manusiawi seperti ayahnya.

Jauh dari pendapat itu, alasan mengapa Shinji bisa memiliki akurasi tidak masuk akal seperti ini karena mereka tidak sedang berhadapan dengan anak 14 tahun biasa. Mereka sesungguhnya berhadapan dengan veteran perang, ahli hand to hand combat dan pemain pistol handal. Setelah terjun di dunia militer dan berteman dengan orang seperti Kensuke, mau tidak mau Shinji menyerap kemampuan mereka yang berada di sekitarnya.

Latihan berlanjut. Diantara kemampuan dan pengalamannya dalam menembakkan senjata dan Magi's Aim Assist, Shinji menyelesaikannya dengan akurasi sempurna. Lagian, ia sudah pernah punya sertifikat senjata genggam. Misato dan semua orang di ruang kendali mengamatinya dengan penuh kekaguman saat ia saling menukar antara dua senjata. Ini lebih kepada pengulangan memori tubuh, tapi ia cukup mengapresiasi pelajaran pertarungan tadi pagi dengan Ryu.

Saat Shinji melompat keluar dari plung, ia tidak merasa ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Tapi melihat ekspresi teknisi di sekitarnya, ia tahu sudah salah. Menyisir rambutnya, ia merasakannya bertambah panjang beberapa senti dan langkahnya berkali-kali tersandung seperti baru belajar menyesuaikan diri dengan tinggi badannya. "Jangan bilang—" erangnya sambil menutup muka.

Ryu bersiul saat melihatnya. Tapi tidak berkomentar lebih dari itu. Pria itu mengantarnya ke pusat perbelanjaan. Seperti sebelumnya, ia bisa menemukan titik-titik keberadaan anggota Section-2. Bukan karena mereka mudah ditemukan, tapi lebih karena kini panca indra-nya jauh lebih sensitif. Ia bahkan bisa dengan sengaja mengurangi kerasnya suara yang mencapai telinganya, jika tidak maka pendengarannya sekarang bisa mencapai satu kilometer. Tidak, Shinji tidak berlebihan. Awalnya ia mendapatkan sakit kepala parah dan berseru marah pada Dr Akagi yang suaranya seperti berteriak-teriak tepat di telinganya, bahkan ia bisa mendengar dari balik tembok yang tertutup.

Selama setengah hari setelah itu, dr Akagi mengurungnya di ruangan kedap suara yang menyuruhnya menyesuaikan diri. Wanita itu memberinya banyak simulasi dimana akhirnya ia bisa membuat suara teriakan itu hanya berada di latar belakang. Setelah menyuruhnya minum aspirin, wanita itu mengusirnya untuk beristirahat.

Tapi disinilah ia berada, di kafetaria dari pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai, langsung mempraktekkan kemampuan barunya. Ia bisa merasakan pelipisnya berdenyut karena konsentrasi. Wajahnya yang pucat membuat Ryu hampir membatalkan rencana mereka, seandainya Shinji tidak memaksa. Lalu, tiba-tiba Ryu meraih tangannya dan suara itu lenyap. Ekspresi terkejutnya membuat pria itu bertanya, "Apa?"

"Suara itu berhenti," bisik Shinji.

" _Hah?"_

"Suara itu berhenti!" Shinji tertawa senang dan memeluk Ryu sambil melompat-lompat.

"Hei, hei, hei!—Awas," pria itu memperingatkan bersamaan dengan pinggulnya yang menyenggol nampan wanita yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya. Shinji menutup mata, bersiap dengan rasa dingin saat minuman wanita itu jatuh menimpanya. Tapi ia tidak merasakan apapun, bahkan setelah beberapa detik. Ia membuka mata dan terkejut.

Minuman itu memang benar jatuh, airnya menciprat kemanapun di sekitar Shinji. Tapi tidak ada satu tetes pun yang mengenainya, seolah ada perisai transparan disekitarnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Ryu. Takut pria itu menganggapnya makhluk aneh. Apa ini perubahan lain yang diterimanya? Punya kekuatan Esper?

Dalam gerakan cepat, tiba-tiba Shinji sudah berada dalam lengan Ryu dan ditarik pergi menuju mobil mereka yang siap dengan mesin menyala. "Wajahmu pucat pasi. Aku tahu seharusnya kau istirahat. Kau selalu mengalami ini setiap selesai uji coba Eva. Pria itu mendorongnya masuk ke kursi kemudi dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Kedua tangannya menyangga kepala Shinji. "Apa kepala mu pusing?" Shinji menggeleng. "Apa er... suara-suara terdengar?" mata Shinji terbelalak, tapi ekspresi tenang pria itu membuatnya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya saat kau menyentuhku..."

Ryu mengangkat kedua alis. Lalu seringai perlahan muncul di wajahnya. "Apa itu sebuah pengakuan bahwa kau ingin terus aku peluk?" Wajah Shinji merah padam seperti terbakar sementara ia menyemburkan bantahan dengan kalimat terbata, yang hanya membuat Ryu tertawa makin keras. "Bagus. Kau sudah tidak begitu pucat."

Shinji mengerjap, lalu tersenyum kecil. Jadi semua itu hanya agar ia tidak panik. Ia menghela napas. Mungkin Ryu sudah curiga bahwa latihan Eva membuatnya makin tidak normal. Mungkin mudahnya pria itu menerima perubahan ini karena ia sudah lama bekerja di NERV, tempat semua ke-abnormal-an berasal.

"Tidurlah sebentar. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita sampai," kata pria itu sambil menarik kepala Shinji untuk bersandar di bahunya.

Suara dering alaram membuat Shinji terbangun dalam sentakan. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan berada di dalam kamar tidurnya. Shinji mengintip dibalik selimut dan merona hebat saat menyadari Ryu sudah mengganti pakaiannya.

Sinar yang masuk dari jendela memberitahunya bahwa ini sudah pagi dan ia harus segera berangkat ke sekolah. Shinji menemukan pria itu sudah duduk di meja makan dengan secangkir kopi. "Kau tahu, setiap tegukan kopi, rasa pahit yang dominan, seiring rasa manis dengan asam diujungnya. Sungguh menggambarkan kehidupan kita..." komentar pria itu sambil menyesap kopinya, masih sambil memunggungi Shinji. Shinji mendekati pria yang nampak mengawang-awang pagi ini, tapi tetap saja ada pistol tergeletak di sebelahnya, siap digunakan.

Menghela napas, ia bertanya, "Apa yang membuatmu melankolis di pagi hari?" gerutu Shinji sambil menyiapkan teflon untuk membuat pancake. Siapapun tidak mengharapkan Ryu tidak membakar apapun selain mesin pembuat kopi.

"Aku tidak tidur semalaman untuk membuat laporan," ia meneguk kopinya banyak-banyak. Jika diibaratkan, hubungan Ryu dengan kopi seperti hubungan Misato dengan beer.

"Hm... ada berita apa hari ini?" Shinji meletakkan piring di depan Ryu, membuatnya melupakan kopinya untuk beberapa detik saat pria itu menghabiskan makanannya.

"First Child kembali ke sekolah hari ini—" suara denting sendok terjatuh membuat Ryu mendongak dan melihat Shinji menatapnya terkejut.

"Dia sudah sembuh?" ia bergerak mengambil dua kotak bento.

"Kau akan membawakannya bekal? Memangnya dia tidak membawanya sendiri?"

Shinji mendengus, "Aku sangsi ia mengenal kata kompor."

"Kau tampak mengenalnya dengan baik."

Gerakan tangan Shinji berhenti dan ia mengerling pada pria yang tampak acuh tak acuh, menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran. Ia tahu dari pengamatan, Ryu adalah orang yang sangat prespektif. Ia perlu hati-hati menanggapi ucapannya sebelum tanpa sadar mengatakan sesuatu yang menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kami pernah bicara beberapa kali saat aku menjenguknya."

"Hm..." pria itu mendongak sambil tersenyum jahil. "Coba bilang Shinji, kau berteman baik dengan Hikari Hiroki, kan? Dia gadis yang menarik dengan kepribadian tajam dan juga Rei Ayanami yang punya kepribadian unik. Keduanya punya daya tarik yang bertolak belakang. Jadi sebenarnya yang mana tipe-mu?"

Wajah Shinji merah padam saat ia berteriak, "Tidak keduanya!"

"Heeh... padahal aku akan mendukungmu siapapun pilihanmu. Jadi yang mana? Ayo bilang. Yang lainnya juga penasaran," ia berkata sambil mengetuk bluetooth di telinganya.

"Tidak keduanya kubilang! Hikari-san itu hanya teman ku dan Rei— _Rei_ lebih mirip saudara perempuan!"

Kedua alis Ryu terangkat menanggapi kepanikan Shinji. Dari ucapannya, Ryu tidak mendeteksi kebohongan— _ia spesialis dalam hal ini._  "Hm..." pria itu mendekatinya, lalu perlahan mensejajarkan kepala mereka. "Jadi kau bilang kau tidak tertarik dengan perempuan—"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" Shinji mendorong Ryu menjauh, menjerit untuk terakhir kalinya. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan siapapun!" ia berderap pergi melupakan kedua bentonya.

"Ara-ara..." suara transmisi di telinganya mengirimkan gelak tawa dari Section-2 yang mendengarkan dan teguran Hanyu-san untuk berhenti menggoda Shinji. Ryu berkata, "Hm... tapi dia juga tidak menyangkal bahwa ia suka laki-laki..."

xxx

Shinji masuk ke dalam ruang kelas sambil melayangkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. Rei Ayanami duduk dengan pandangan mengarah ke jendela, penuh dengan perban. Ia melangkah dengan percaya diri, diikuti pandangan siswa dikelasnya. Mereka penasaran mengapa ia mendekati sang ratu es, siapapun tahu gadis itu tidak pernah menanggapi apapun. Ia tidak punya teman dan selalu sendirian. Dan karena hal itu juga, tidak ada yang tahu ia seorang Pilot Eva, "Ayanami-san," sapanya.

"Pilot Ikari," balasnya dengan formal, sekalipun Shinji sudah berkali-kali memintanya memanggilnya dengan namanya saja.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh."

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Aku minta maaf karena belum sepenuhnya bisa membantumu di lapangan."

Shinji menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Lebih baik untuk tetap istirahat dan membuat proses kesembuhan semakin cepat dibandingkan memaksakan diri."

Rei mengangguk, "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Jika aku tidak segera sembuh, aku tidak akan bisa membantumu mengalahkan Angel." Shinji tersenyum putus asa, tahu benar konsep berpikir Rei yang seperti ini tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat. Ia mendengar kasak kusuk di latar belakang dari para siswa yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Well, paling tidak, mereka tetap tidak berani mendekati Rei.

Sebelum jam istirahat berakhir, Shinji menutup teleponnya dan menghampiri Hikari. "Hikari-san, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu, Shinji-kun."

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu. Tolong kau awasi Kensuke dan Toji," bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara sirine darurat. "Jangan sampai mereka kabur keluar dari tempat perlindungan."

"Shinji-kun?" gadis itu menatap cemas. Tapi Shinji hanya mengangguk dan meremas pelan bahu Hikari untuk menenangkannya sebelum berlari, disusul Rei menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh Section-2.

Suara peringatan menggema di penjuru kota diikuti berbagai intruksi pengamanan. " **Peringatan untuk wilayah Kanto dan Chubu yang berada di distrik Tokai. Semua penduduk harus segera mengevakuasikan diri ke tempat penampungan. Diulangi—"**

Sebelum Shinji melompat keluar dari mobil, Ryu meraih tangannya dan berkata serius, "Hati-hati."

"Selalu."

Di dalam Eva yang masih gelap, dengan sinar samar pada satu-satunya layar aktifasi, Shinji memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya. Ini bukan Angel termudah ataupun tersulit, tapi waktu hidup pertamanya, ia hampir membuat Eva-nya mengalami kerusakan parah. Ia harus menjaga konsentrasinya dan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Di sudut telinganya, terdengar samar suara Maya,  _"Prosedur masuk di mulai. Mulai Oksidasi LCL. Melepas Airlock,"_ perlahan cahaya menerangi plung.

"Shinji apa kau siap?"

"Ya."

" _Luncurkan!"_

"Armament(1) berada di Juliet Six Five," Misato melontarkan titik jalan padanya, "Angel datang dari arah Selatan barat daya dari posisimu. Kontak akan terjadi dalam 10 detik. Shinji, bergerak!"

Unit 01 mengambil Riffle dan berlari mendekati target. Ia memasukkan  _magazine_ (2), dan mendorongnya kasar, "Tarik tuas kembali,"  _slide_ bergerak saat sarung tangan besar Unit -01 meraihnya.

"Angel pada arah jam 12, kontak rendah, Shinji, sekarang!"

Shinji mengaktifkan A.T Field-nya dan melebarkan jangkauannya. Angel tenggelam dalam benteng tak kasat mata miliknya, berteriak keras layaknya orang yang sedang dihimpit keras-keras. Berbeda dengan gaya bertarungnya sebelumnya, ia tidak melontarkan peluru membabi-buta sehingga debu dan asap ledakannya menutupi jarak pandangnya. Alih-alih ia menyerang monster itu dengan A.T Field sehingga benturan keduanya menciptakan percikan api di udara. Shinji tiba-tiba menghilangkan A.T Field-nya, menciptakan jarak tanpa batasan sehingga ia bisa menembaknya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menarik pelatuk, bagian dari Angel yang mirip tentakel ubur-ubur bersinar itu mengikat kakinya dan meleparkannya ke udara. Kabel energi utama terputus saat tubuh Uni -01 melesat jatuh ke atas gunung, dekat kuil Shinto berdiri, karena ia bisa melihat Torri merah yang berdiri tinggi, bersaing dengan pepohonan. Seketika kokpit Eva menggelap sementara alaram peringatan berbunyi bersamaan dengan dimulainya hitungan mundur baterai cadangan.

Shinji tahu ada beberapa takdir yang benar-benar tidak bisa diubah. Itu seperti yang dilihatnya di film-film, dimana sang tokoh utama bersusah payah dengan sia-sia untuk mengubah takdir yang digariskan. Tapi walau ia bisa menerima hal itu, ia tetap berharap tidak kali ini, saat ia memaksakan dirinya menoleh ke arah celah diantara jarinya, dimana kedua teman sekelasnya jatuh gemetar. Shinji menutup mata dengan putus asa, sebelum serangan Eva membuatnya kembali fokus.

"Misato," bisiknya.

"Aku tahu. Dalam hitungan tiga. Satu, dua, tiga," Shinji menghantam Angel dan membuatnya melayang jauh beberapa meter, bersamaan dengan plung yang ditarik keluar. Tak lama kedua teman sekelasnya menceburkan diri ke dalam cairan LCL. Shinji tidak memperdulikan itu dan melanjutkan konsentrasinya pada pertarungan.

Toji hampir kehabisan napas saat cairan berbau darah itu melingkupinya. Tapi rasa panik membuatnya menghirup air itu kuat-kuat. Ia kira bakal mati, tapi rupanya ia bisa bernapas dengan leluasa walau air itu memenuhi paru-parunya. Kensuke berteriak histeris saat kameranya rusak terkena air. Lalu pada benda aneh yang tiba-tiba keluar itu kembali di terangi cahaya, betapa terkejutnya Toji saat melihat anak baru duduk di atas kokpit. Layar besar yang ada disana menunjukkan Angel dengan jelas, berada tepat diatas mereka.

Ia mendengar suara-suara teriakan dari hubungan alat komunikasi.  _"Kondisi tidak wajar terjadi di sistem syaraf!"_

" _Tentu saja itu karena ada dua orang tambahan di dalamnya. Mereka menyebabkan gangguan dalam implus saraf!"_

Jantung Toji berdetak kencang saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan seolah Shinji bisa merasakan tangan terbakar robotnya. Ia mendengar bisikan Kensuke, "Aku mengira dengan berada dibalik kokpit, Ikari-kun tidak akan merasakan benturan apapun. Tapi rupanya aku salah besar! Jika syaraf mereka terhubung, maka ia akan merasakan sakit sekecil apa pun luka yang di derita Eva-nya."

Shinji mendorong Angel itu pergi, Misato memerintahkannya untuk mundur. Tapi Shinji tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Berteriak frustasi, ia mencabut pisaunya, tiba-tiba pisau itu berpendar dengan sangat terang dan bentuknya berubah menjadi dua kali lipat seperti pedang. Gagangnya berukiran seperti sebuah sayap. Pisau itu bukan di dorong olehnya, tapi ia mendorong Shinji, mengarahkannya tepat kepada jantung Angel. Tidak punya waktu untuk bertanya-tanya, ia menuruti dorongan dan menghujamkan benda itu sekuat tenaga. Teriakannya memenuhi ruang kokpit, dan bersamaan dengan hitungan yang meraih angka 0, inti dari Angel meledak, mengguyur segalanya dalam hujan merah.

Kokpit yang kini hening hanya terdengar suara napasnya yang terengah. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam dirinya, dan sesuatu yang tidak beres itu tidak hanya merubahnya, tapi juga Eva yang dinaikinya. Sampai sejauh mana semua ini akan berakhir. Ia harap bukan berakhir dengan kehancuran umat manusia.

xxx

Beberapa jam setelah pertarungan berakhir. Tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan itu, diantara reruntuhan dan bangunan yang hancur lebur, Ryu Muller melompat dari jip militernya. Langkahnya besar dan tak ragu walau ia berjalan diantara reruntuhan itu sendirian. Bluetooth yang biasa terpasang ditelinganya sengaja dimatikan, sementara ia mencari diantara reruntuhan.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menemukan seorang gadis kecil, sekitar umur 8 tahun, berambut hitam panjang, tergeletak dengan potongan besi menembus paru-parunya. Mata biru Ryu berkedip dan sedetik kemudian warna birunya berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Ryu mencabut besi yang menancap paru-parunya; membuat gadis itu tersentak sambil terbelalak karena shock saat darah menyembur dari sana. Tapi alih-alih menolongnya, Ryu mencabut belatinya, ia mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi dan menghujamkannya dengan hantaman keras tepat pada jantungnya.

Angin menderu disekitar mereka seperti mendapatkan dampak hantaman dan cahaya emas melesat naik membelah cakrawala. Sesaat kemudian cahaya terang melingkupi tubuh gadis itu. Ryu mencabut kembali belatinya, membuat darah kembali terserap masuk dan kelopak hitam itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Rambut hitamnya perlahan kehilangan warna. Gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Ryu, perlahan warna matanya ikut berubah menjadi biru. Ryu tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat pagi, Shamsiel. Mimpi indah?"

Bersambung.

(1) Senjata militer (kekuatan militer angkatan laut).

(2) Wadah amunisi/wadah peluru.


	4. Chapter 4

Hujan deras mengguyur, jatuh pada baju besi Eva dengan nada sumbang, sebelum akhirnya menjadi satu pada tanah berlumpur. Toji mengusap pipinya dan membawa jemarinya yang basah ke air hujan untuk membasuh warna merah dari darah monster yang terciprat. Di sebelahnya, Kensuke menatap sekitarnya hampir histeris senang; seandainya kameranya tidak rusak, ia pasti sudah memotret kesana kemari, sama sekali tidak takut walau ada banyak personel NERV yang memperhatikan. Sementara Toji memasang ekspresi serius, menyadari masalah menunggu mereka karena pelanggaran yang sudah mereka lakukan.

Toji mendongak, beberapa meter darinya, di kelilingi personel militer, Shinji Ikari berdiri dengan baju pilot hitamnya dan ekspresinya yang serius. Wanita berompi merah dengan rambut ungu dan rok pendeknya yang menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya, berteriak-teriak memarahinya karena melanggar perintah, tapi walau begitu Shinji sama sekali tak bergeming. Sesaat kemudian keduanya menatap ke arah Eva, atau lebih tepatnya pada senjata di tangan Eva. Ada sesuatu yang serius terjadi disini, jika ekpresi dan tingkah orang-orang disekitarnya adalah buktinya.

Shinji Ikari mengangguk ke arah Toji seolah memintanya mengikuti. Ia mengerutkan kening, tapi ekspresi Ikari membuatnya menurutinya. Kensuke berjalan tak jauh darinya sambil melemparkan tatapan bertanya, tapi ekspresi paham seketika muncul saat ia mengikuti pandangannya pada Shinji Ikari.

Personil NERV bergerak disekitar mereka, tidak seperti sedang menggiring, tapi juga tidak meninggalkan mereka. "Kami akan dibawa kemana?" tanya Kensuke pada salah satu kru. Pria muda itu menatapnya sekilas dari balik kacamata hitam berteknologi tingginya dan menjawab, "Secara protokol seharusnya kalian akan dibawa ke NERV untuk dijatuhi hukuman," kedua anak itu memucat mendengar jawaban itu.

Shinji berhenti di depan pintu sebuah mobil besar. Ia menatap mereka sekilas dengan mata heterochromia-nya sebelum masuk ke dalam, diikuti oleh dua orang personil lain yang memakai alat transmisi di telinga mereka. "Kesini," agen muda tadi mendorong mereka berdua menuju mobil lain yang identik.

Ini pertamakalinya mereka masuk ke bagian paling dalam bangunan besar NERV. Sebelumnya mereka hanya pernah masuk ke area umum untuk wisata edukasi saat SD. Berbeda dengan pintu masuk untuk umum, bagian ini hanya bisa dimasuki dengan passcode. Kedua anak itu berjalan dalam rombongan agen hanya beberapa meter dari Shinji yang tampak sedang bicara serius pada wanita berambut ungu yang sebelumnya memarahinya. Lalu mereka berpisah jalan pada koridor yang berbeda.

Mereka di bawa menyusuri koridor-koridor kosong yang terlihat sama. Hampir tidak ada orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka, pun yang berpapasan memasang wajah serius hingga memberikan suasana mencekam bagi kedua remaja itu.  _Mereka tidak akan membunuh dan menghilangkan mayat kami kan?_ batin Kensuke. Karena bukan sekali ia mendengar konspirasi rahasia dari tubuh-tubuh yang lenyap setelah berhasil menguak rahasia pemerintah.

"Komandan Ikari akan menemui kalian beberapa saat lagi," kata salah satu agen sebelum mendorong mereka masuk ke dalam ruang kosong yang hanya terdapat dua kursi berdiri di tengah ruangan. Seolah tempat itu dibuat murni hanya untuk mengintimidasi.

"Komandan  _Ikari?_ " bisik Kensuke sambil memucat.  _"Ikari,_ Toji! _"_

"Aku dengar!" desisnya, "Berhenti panik!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak panik?!" desisnya balik, "Tidak hanya kau sudah memukul Pilot Eva, tapi juga anak Komandan NERV!" Toji menelan ludah dengan susah, "Belum lagi pelanggaran yang sudah kita lakukan!"

"Diam," bisiknya.

Tiba-tiba lampu diseluruh ruangan itu menyala dan berdiri diambang pintu, Shinji Ikari, dengan rompi militer berwarna hitam bersimbol sayap yang menandakan posisinya sebagai pilot dan angka Unit-01 di dadanya. Dibalik rompi itu ia memakai kaos gelap pressbody dan celana kargo yang dimasukkan ke dalam sepatu boot militer.

"Kalian, ikut aku," katanya sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Kami disuruh menunggu Komandan Ikari," kata Kensuke sambil berlari-lari kecil mengikuti langkah panjang Shinji.

"Bersyukurlah kalian tidak perlu bertemu dengannya," sahut Shinji tanpa menoleh. Kensuke saling bertatapan dengan Toji. Tampaknya mereka sudah lolos dari tebing curam tanpa mereka sadari. Ia berhenti di depan wanita berambut ungu itu lagi. Wanita itu menatap tajam Shinji seolah tidak setuju dengan sesuatu. Lalu pandangannya menajam saat melihat mereka. "Kalian pasti teman sekelas Shinji. Perkenalkan, Kapten Misato Katsuragi," ia menjabat tangan mereka dengan keras hingga membuat mereka mengernyit. "Jika kalian mengulanginya lagi, keluar dari tempat perlindungan dan membahayakan, tidak hanya nyawamu, tapi juga orang lain, aku sendiri yang akan membawa kalian ke kurungan. Mengerti!"

"Mengerti, ma'am!" seru mereka dengan sikap sempurna.

Pandangan Misato melembut. Ia menghela napas, "Kalian beruntung tidak diberi hukuman lebih dari sekedar peringatan karena negosiasi Shinji dengan Komandan." Mereka menatap Shinji dengan mata terbelalak, tapi anak itu hanya berekspresi datar. Elevator berhenti dan terbuka, Shinji menahan pintunya dan memberikan gestur untuk yang lain keluar lebih dulu. Ini membuat Misato tersenyum. Lalu mengintruksikan supaya Shinji mengganti pakaiannya dengan  _D-suit,_  salah satu prototype  _plugsuit_  yang sedang dikembangkan Ritsuko.

Misato berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang, "Aku tahu, aku seharusnya menghukum kalian. Tapi menurut Shinji, satu-satunya cara agar kalian berhenti adalah menghilangkan rasa penasaran kalian. Tapi jika kalian membocorkan hal ini keluar..." ia mengakhiri dengan geraman penuh ancaman. "Mengerti!" bentaknya.

"Hai'" seru mereka bersamaan, bahkan Kensuke sampai memberikan  _salut_.

Mereka mengikuti Misato masuk ke ruang kontrol dengan banyak panel dan tombol dibawah layar besar. Beberapa staff NERV dan teknisi duduk di sekeliling alat kontrol itu. Shinji datang dengan sudah memakai  _plugsuit_  dan Misato mengintruksikan teknisi untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat simulasi, sementara itu ia sibuk menyeting prosedur untuk memasukkan Shinji ke dalam entry-plug.

"Simulasi ini bertujuan untuk membuat pilot terbiasa menggunakan AI selama pertarungan dan agar pilot familier dengan senjatanya, serta praktek menembak," jelas Misato pada kedua bocah yang menatap layar besar yang menunjukkan kokpit Eva dan gambaran virtual tempat simulasi. Pada Shinji, wanita itu berkata, "Saat membidik, pakai komputer untuk membantumu mengarahkan. Fokus pada pusat target dan tarik pelatuknya."

"Bagaimana dengan pilot Ikari, Misato?"

Misato menoleh pada wanita muda berambut pirang yang baru masuk ruangan dan mengambil tempat disebelahnya. "Dia melakukannya dengan baik.  _Synch ratio_ -nya naik pada prosentase yang diinginkan."

"Ini anak-anak bermasalah itu?" Toji dan Kensuke mengerut karena tatapannya yang mengintimidasi. "Aku kaget kau mengijinkan Shinji latihan simulasi setelah pertarungan melawan Angel."

"Itu permintaannya sendiri, padahal sudah ku larang. Ia percaya diri dengan regenerasi tubuhnya. Tapi aku sudah mengecek tidak ada efek samping padanya, jadi aku membiarkannya," setelah jeda sejenak, Misato menambahkan, "Ia tampak frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri, mungkin itu yang membuatnya ingin menembaki Angel."

"Bukan karena ingin pamer kan?" Ritsuko melirik pada kedua anak itu.

Misato mendengus, "Apa menurutmu ia anak yang seperti itu?"

Sesuatu tiba-tiba menyala dan Ritsuko mendorong Misato minggir untuk bicara lewat transmisi, "Shinji-kun. Kau tidak memakai sistem komputer. Tolong dipakai."

Jeda sejenak, sebelum mereka mendengar helaan napas, "Baiklah."

"Ia tampak tidak senang," gumam Misato.

Ritsuko menandai dua hal di catatannya dan menoleh pada Maya yang duduk di kursi kendali. "Ada sesuatu untukku?"

"Komandan meminta hasil Pilot Shinji Ikari lagi," jawabnya sambil memberikannya lipatan kertas berisi inturksi. Ritsuko menghela napas dan menyisihkan catatan itu untuk memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada simulasi. Saat itu ia menyadari jika Misato dan Shinji terlibat perdebatan. Rupanya Shinji tidak mau memakai sistem komputer sama sekali.

"AI hanya membuatku lambat," komentarnya, tidak dengan nada arogan, tapi lebih seperti menyampaikan fakta.

"Tetap saja, Shinji-kun-"

 _Hm..._  batin Ritsuko,  _Sekalipun sistem AI melakukan auto-corrects pada arah bidikan, tapi hasilnya memang tidak sebanyak dan seakurat tembakan Shinji yang biasa. Mungkin ia memang benar. Lagi pula, belum ada yang tahu sampai sejauh mana kemampuan Shinji dalam menembak._ "Shinji, aku memindahkan kontrol pilot menjadi manual." Keputusannya membuat Misato bungkam sambil mengangkat alis, tapi wanita itu percaya padanya, jadi ia tidak protes.

Mereka melihat Shinji menarik diri dengan cepat dan meluncurkan tembakan laser virtual begitu musuhnya muncul. Kedua wanita itu hanya bisa terbata saat melihat angka per-detik yang muncul dilayar untuk menggambarkan kecepatan gerakan Shinji. "Shinji, seberapa cepat sebenarnya kau..." Ritsuko terkejut saat mendengar jawaban dari transmisi, "Gerakan cepat untuk musuh yang membutuhkan reaksi waktu lebih cepat. Ini penting karena bertujuan untuk melatih membuat keputusan di bawah tekanan. Jika hanya mengandalkan AI, aku tidak akan bisa menaklukkan batasan itu."

"Begitu... jadi kau menembak lebih akurat dalam tekanan..." bisik Ritsuko sambil menatap angka berkedip yang terus bertambah sesuai jumlah korban Shinji.

"Selanjutnya adalah bidikan. Gerakan cepat membutuhkan  _pin point_ jarak dekat. Sejak membidik sulit dilakukan dalam tipikal setting seperti ini, akan berguna dalam jangka panjang saat kita bisa memulai perlahan dan mampu menyesuaikan diri di bawah tekanan. Hal ini bisa melatihku mengambil keputusan tepat dilapangan."

Shinji meneruskan menembak jatuh musuhnya sebanyak mungkin. Seolah sedang berlomba untuk menghancurkan rekornya sendiri. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai jasad-jasad virtual Angel bergelimpangan di bawah kakinya. Pembantaian itu dilakukan dengan cepat, mengingat banyak-nya Angel yang datang bersamaan. Shiniji yakin jika ini sungguh terjadi, pasti dia langsung kalah. Tapi karena ini hanya virtual, dan para Angel itu hanya sekedar target bidikan tanpa kemampuan rahasia, semuanya jadi terasa mudah.

Mereka membeku menatap yang terpampang di layar. Suara tembakan bertubi-tubi tedengar bersamaan dengan Eva yang bergerak ahli dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebelum Ritsuko atau Misato sempat menyuruh Shinji berhenti, sistem simulasi seketika down dan layar menjadi gelap. Ada banyak alasan mengapa sistem itu down, tapi intinya sekarang, sistem itu sudah mencapai tahap maximal untuk mampu mengimbangi Shinji. Menyisakan hanya lampu merah kecil yang berkedip-kedip, memberi tanda bahwa level terakhir berhasil ditaklukkan.

"Itu saja untuk sekarang, Ikari-kun," akhirnya Ritsuko mampu membuka mulut.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban kecuali suara napas keras dan berat.

"Maya, cek rasio sinkronisasi."

Maya mengangguk dan suaranya terdengar terkejut, "Sebelumnya rasio naik 23%, tapi kembali turun ke 56,3%."

"Rit..." Misato akhirnya keluar dari keterkejutan. "Apa kau memasukkan Shinji ke level maksimum?"

"Aku pikir, aku cukup pintar untuk tahu ia masih belum siap dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa..."

"Ini Pilot Ikari, yang sedang mengendarai  _entri-plug_  Eva. Bahkan jika itu hanya simulasi, kau berharap hanya akan ada kejadian biasa-biasa saja?"

"Kau tidak tampak terkejut."

"Aku berusaha berhenti terkejut jika menyangkut Pilot Ikari," komentarnya datar.

Kedua wanita itu bangkit dan berbalik, lalu mengerjap terkejut saat menyadari kedua teman sekelas Shinji ada disana sepanjang waktu. Misato berdehem. "Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang—"

"Biar aku saja," sahut Shinji yang berjalan masuk sambil menggosok wajahnya dengan handuk. Beberapa teknisi Eva 01 mengikutinya, beberapa sibuk mengecek nadi dan mencatat. Tapi Shinji mengabaikan semua itu seolah itu sudah menjadi makanan hariannya. Pada kedua teman sekelasnya, ia berkata, "Kalau kalian mau menungguku ganti," ia melangkah pergi setelah melihat keduanya mengangguk, masih sambil diikuti staff Unit 01 yang bertingkah seperti mama bear.

"Shinji-kun!" teriak Misato. Shinji menoleh dari ambang pintu. "Besok kembalilah ke NERV, banyak yang harus kita selesaikan," ujarnya dengan ekspresi serius. Tak ayal dalam pikiran wanita itu pastilah soal perubahan misterius dari Pro-Knive-nya. Anggukan Shinji adalah yang terakhir terlihat sampai pintu otomatis kembali tertutup.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sir?" bisik salah satu teknisi yang mengamati ekspresi Shinji.

Shinji hanya menggeleng, "Kira-kira apa nasib senjataku, Miwa-san?"

"Ah... aku dengar senjata itu sedang dikarantina bersama orb merah yang ditemukan dari sisa tubuh Angel."

"Ah... jadi NERV mencurigai ada senyawa asing Angel yang mempengaruhi perubahan di Eva-ku?"

Para staff-nya tampak terkejut karena Shinji mampu membuat deduksi sampai sejauh itu. Mereka saling berpandangan, seolah tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjawab, tapi Shinji tidak mendesaknnya lebih lanjut. Jika ia ingin tahu, maka lebih tepat jika ia berbicara dengan Misato atau ayahnya. Lagi pula, jika Shinji jadi mereka, ia pasti akan menghubungkan perubahan itu dengan perubahan yang dialami tubuhnya. Bukan hal normal untuk selalu tumbuh dan berubah warna rambutnya hanya karena menaiki Eva, kecuali ada faktor eksternal yang mempengaruhinya. Tapi ia tidak yakin NERV mampu menemukan sesuai kecuali hanya sebuah praduga dan teori-teori. Itu menurut Shinji yang sudah mengalami rasanya dilempar ke luar waktu.

Shinji melemparkan handuknya dan masuk ke dalam shower. Guyuran air dingin membuat kepalanya yang pening berangsur-ansur membaik. Hari ini adalah hari yang berat secara mental. Bagaimana tidak, setelah ia berurusan dengan Angel, ia masih harus berhadapan dengan ayahnya sebelum pria itu melakukan sesuatu pada dua teman sekelasnya—sesuatu yang pastinya demi kepentingan NERV dan politik rahasianya. Ia sudah pernah melakukan itu, hingga mengakibatkan kematian Toji. Shinji tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi, ia tidak akan membiarkan ayahnya mendekati mereka.

Benaknya melayang pada percakapannya dengan sang Komandan Nerv. Ayahnya itu memandangnya dengan matanya yang gelap, mata yang dulunya selalu membuatnya gugup. Tapi kini hanya menimbulkan amarah membara di dadanya. Menahan semua itu Shinji berkata, "Aku tidak melihat pelanggaran yang harus ditangani sendiri oleh seorang Komandan NERV. Kita semua bisa mendebat bahwa keberadaan mereka bisa jadi karena tidak sempat mencapai bunker darurat. Jika kau mempermasalahkan bentuk pelanggaran, seharusnya kau menyalahkan aku atau Misato selaku pilot Eva yang membukakan entry plug untuk mereka dibawah komando Misato. Tapi tentu saja kau juga tidak bisa menyalahkan tindakanku sebagai tindakan darurat secara moril."

"Jadi, kau berkata bersedia di hukum?"

"Jika kau mau menghukum pilot Eva dengan memberikan skors, silahkan saja. Tapi kau tidak akan melakukan itu selama Angel masih menyerang sewaktu-waktu. Yang aku pertanyakan dalam kebijakanmu disini, agenda apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan membawa mereka kesini, Komandan? Mengingat mereka hanya warga sipil."

"Kau tahu sudah meletakkan umat manusia dalam posisi sulit, Pilot Ikari."

Shinji mengerjap, "Aku bertindak memahami betul konsekuensinya."

"Bahkan dengan menolak perintah Komandan Strategi untuk mundur?"

"Aku tidak bisa mundur," jawab Shinji singkat. "Dengan posisiku, jumlah baterai yang tersisa dan lokasi elevator untuk Eva, jika aku menuruti perintah Misato, maka Angel akan berhasil membunuhku sebelum aku sampai di lokasi."

Pria itu menurunkan tangannya dan menangkupnya diatas meja. "Aku mengerti. Jadi untuk masalah ini aku hanya akan menghukummu untuk pelanggaran disiplin dengan bekerja dibawah divisi taktik. Disana kau akan belajar disiplin militer," kata pria itu dengan nada final. Ini tidak pernah terjadi pada kehidupannya yang dulu. Seolah dengan bersedia membina hubungan profesional dengan ayahnya, Gendo kini memberinya wadah untuk berhubungan baik dengan personil NERV. Shinji belum bisa membaca apa tujuan pria itu, tapi Shinji tidak merasa ini sesuatu yang merugikan. Tanpa banyak berkomentar, ia mengangguk dan mengundurkan diri. Ia tahu program kerjanya akan dikirim ke staff unit 01 atau Misato.

Shinji menggelengkan kepalanya, mengembalikan benaknya ke dunia nyata. Ia bergegas mengeringkan diri dan memakai seragamnya kembali. Seperti apa yang dipesannya pada Misato, rompi itu memberinya kesan profesional. Tidak berlebihan, tapi juga membuat semua orang tahu ia merupakan bagian dari staff unit 01. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat semua staff-nya kini memperlakukannya dengan hangat seperti bagian dari mereka. Walau apa yang tidak diketahui Shinji adalah, semua itu lebih karena sekedar rompi. Sebagian besar itu karena pribadi Shinji sendiri, yang dianggap mampu membaur dan selalu mengapresiasi semua orang yang bekerja untuknya. Tidak ada staff NERV yang memperlakukannya sekedar seperti anak 14 tahun, karena tindakannya memang mencerminkan kedewasaan. Tentu saja, yang tidak diketahui mereka, Shinji memang lebih tua dari apa yang terlihat.

"Hei," sapa Shinji pada kedua teman sekelasnya yang duduk di ruang tunggu penuh mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Keduanya bangkit saat melihatnya, "Lewat sini," ia mengangguk agar mereka mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba keduanya merunduk rendah di depannya, "Kami minta maaf!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Nah, asal kalian tidak mengulanginya lagi," gumam Shinji sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Kudengar kau bicara dengan ayahmu untuk hukuman kami..."

Shinji mengerling, tapi kembali menoleh ke depan saat menjawab, "Pada dasarnya masalah kalian tidak perlu kewenangannya. Seharusnya ia cukup memberi kalian peringatan atau paling parah memanggil staff kedisiplinan," ia mengerdikkan bahu. "Tapi kalian juga harus intropeksi, untung saja kejadian ini tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa."

Mereka mengangguk dengan ekspresi menyesal. Shinji membawa mereka keluar lewat pintu umum yang diperuntukkan untuk tamu, karena ada banyak ruangan yang tidak seharusnya dilihat orang sipil jika mereka melewati pintu staff. Ia sudah menghubungi Sersan Mayor Ryu, jadi ia tidak kaget saat pria itu sudah menunggunya. Pria itu memberi hormat dengan senyum jahilnya, "Sir," lalu membuka pintu mobil untuk mereka sebelum berlari kecil ke kursi di samping kemudi.

"Sean," sapa Shinji pada supirnya.

"Pilot Ikari, sir." Tanpa diberi perintah, Sean mengarahkan mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga Suzuhara. Shinji mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan heran kedua teman sekelasnya yang terus memperhatikannya seolah tumbuh tanduk di kepalanya. Benaknya lebih memilih sibuk memikirkan Rei. Ia tahu saudara perempuannya akan mengalami kegagalan percobaan simulasi Eva beberapa hari tak jauh dari kalahnya Angel ke Empat. Ia tidak tahu kapan pastinya, tapi ia yakin begitu Rei sembuh, ayahnya akan segera menyuruhnya melakukan simulasi.

Kensuke memutuskan ikut turun saat mobil itu berhenti di rumah keluarga Suzuhara. Tapi sebelum Shinji ikut keluar, tiba-tiba Ryu mendorongnya masuk hingga ia jatuh terlentang di kursi belakang, "Ap—" dadanya ditahan supaya tidak bergerak. Pada teman sekelas Shinji, pria itu menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ada mobil yang mengikuti kita. Lebih baik kau jangan keluar," lalu pria itu memberikan intruksi pada anggota tim Kamikaze yang lain. Ia mendorong masuk dan menahan kepala Shinji dalam posisi rendah. "Untuk jaga-jaga, walau kacanya anti peluru."

 _"Sir, tim Kamikaze 2 siap menjadi pengalih perhatian."_  Suara Nick terdengar dari alat transmisi di telinga Ryu.

Ryu mengangguk pada Sean yang menjalankan mobilnya ke arah keramaian. Tiba-tiba mobil identik memotong mereka, Sean membanting setir untuk masuk ke sebuah gang sempit dan mematikan mesin. Mereka menunggu dalam keheningan sampai tim Kamikaze 2 memberi sinyal aman, sebelum akhirnya Sean kembali menyalakan mesin dan meluncur mundur keluar menuju ke arah berlawanan.

"Aku dengar kau akan masuk ke divisi taktik?" komentar tiba-tiba Ryu.

"Ayahku menghukumku kesana," Shinji menelengkan kepala, tanpa sadar gerakannya membuat kepalanya jatuh ke bahu Ryu. Ia beringsut sedikit menjauh, tapi lengan Ryu di pinggangnya menahannya. "Em... sebenarnya apa devisi taktik itu?"

"Cabang Operasi Taktis bertanggung jawab untuk mengoordinasikan Evangelion dalam pertempuran yang sebenarnya, serta mengarahkan pasukan keamanan konvensional dan jaringan pertahanan dalam pertempuran melawan para Angel," jawabnya, "Tapi tidak hanya itu, juga merupakan divisi tempat pasukan keamanan internal Nerv yang ditugaskan untuk mempertahankan organisasi dari serangan teroris dan ancaman konvensional skala kecil lainnya."

"Seperti Section-2?"

"Bukan, tapi sepertiku."

Shinji mengerutkan kening.

"Section-2 masuk ke Department of Security Intelligence, tapi aku adalah anggota militer UN."

"Tapi kau memimpin Section-2!"

"Hanya tim Kamikaze."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Pria itu tersenyum, "Aku adalah pengawal pribadimu, Shinji-kun. Mereka adalah pegawai NERV, tapi aku ditugaskan khusus oleh UN untuk melindungimu. Sekalipun NERV adalah organisasi mandiri, tapi sumberdaya keberlangsungan program NERV seluruhnya atas persetujuan dan membiayaan UN. Bukankah sudah sewajarnya bagi UN mengirim orang terbaiknya untuk melindungi aset paling penting keberlangsungan umat manusia?"

Mata Shinji melebar, ia terbata saat berkata, "Ta-tapi kenapa Ayanami tidak—"

Pandangan Ryu menggelap, pria itu menatap sekilas pada agen yang sedang mengemudi, lalu menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Shinji. Ia berbisik, "Politik," hangat napas yang menyapu telinganya mengirimkan listrik ke tulang punggung Shinji, membuat pipinya memanas. Tapi nampaknya pria itu tidak menyadari dan melanjutkan tanpa jeda, "—Rei Ayanami dibawah tanggung jawab penuh Gendo Ikari, dan pria itu bersikeras untuk tidak menyerahkan laporan apapun yang menyangkut Ayanami-san. UN tidak yakin mereka bisa mempercayai Rei Ayanami."

Jika agen UN sudah melakukan pengamatan, wajar saja jika mereka tidak mempercayai Rei, karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan apapun, kecuali satu hal, yaitu menuruti perintah ayahnya. Di mata orang lain ia bagaikan boneka sempurna ambisi Gendo.

"Tapi aku adalah anak Gendo Ikari."

"Sungguh?" tatapan pria itu begitu tajam, "Yang kulihat kalian hanya berbagi darah. Kau membenci ayahmu, bukan?"

Shinji terkesiap.

"Aku sudah mengajukan diri untuk menjadi mentor-mu di Divisi Taktik," bisiknya sambil mengedipkan satu mata.  _"Yoroshiku ne?"_

_..._

Shinji membuka pintu kelas 2A dan berhenti. Teman-teman sekelasnya bergerombol pada salah satu bangku paling depan, dan mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Tidak ada yang bersuara satupun, membuat Shinji bergerak mendesak kerumunan itu untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkannya. Di laptop merah yang menyala itu, tampak layarnya menayangkan gambar berulang-ulang sosok Eva Unit 01 yang sedang bertarung melawan Angel Keempat.

Shinji terbelalak saat melihat dirinya sendiri muncul dalam gambar. Ia baru melompat turun dari  _entry plung_ dan berjalan menuju sekumpulan staff memakai  _plug suit-_ nya. Air hujan yang deras membuat gambar itu agak goyang, menunjukkan ia diambil dari salah satu CCTV di lokasi tersebut. Lalu gambar itu berakhir digantikan pembaca berita. Ia mundur selangkah dan berbalik cepat ke arah Kensuke yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, "Aku tidak terlibat sama sekali. Kau tahu kamera ku rusak."

"Tapi kau bisa meretasnya!"

"Hei!" Toji protes.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan itu! Aku sudah berjanji dan tahu konsekuensinya!" remaja itu gemetar ketakutan.

Shinji menghela napas, lalu tanpa berpikir dua kali, berlari keluar gedung sekolah. Di halaman ia disambut Ryu yang memasang wajah serius. "Ryu-san—"

"Aku tahu," ia berlari masuk ke mobil. "Tayangan itu disiarkan di seluruh negeri. Bahkan juga di siaran berita Internasional. Ini menjadi berita utama di banyak negara karena tidak pernah sebelumnya, ada yang tahu sosok sebenarnya Angel atau pun Eva. Terlebih wajahmu terpampang jelas sebagai pilot Evangelion."

Mereka berlari ke ruang komando, dimana semua staff NERV tampak sibuk dengan layar utama menayangkan siaran-siaran berita dari seluruh dunia. "Misato-san!"

"Shinji-kun! Kau baik-baik saja?" ia memeluk Shinji. "Kami sedang berusaha menghapus video itu dan mencari letak kebocoran sistem," wanita itu mengangguk menyapa pada Ryu.

"Itu percuma saja," suara berat Gendo Ikari terdengar dari ambang pintu. "NERV akan mengadakan jumpa pers. Jika ini memang takdirnya, mungkin sudah saatnya dunia tahu monster seperti apa yang menyerang umat manusia," pria itu berbalik diikuti wakil komandan Kozo Fuyutsuki.

Semua itu dilakukan dengan cepat untuk mengatasi kepanikan dan menghalangi rumor. Rekaman siaran pernyataan Gendo Ikari disiarkan live ke seluruh dunia. Pria itu duduk di ruangannya, berlatarkan jendela kaca tembus pandang yang menunjukkan kedua Eva berdiri terparkir disana.

"Saya Komandan Gendo Ikari dari NERV. Sudah lima belas tahun sejak Second Impact terjadi dan seluruh dunia merasakan imbasnya. Tidak banyak orang tahu soal kedatangan monster, yang kami sebut Angel, yang mengancam kelanjutan kehidupan umat manusia," suara beratnya menggema diseluruh negeri. "Selama itu NERV tidak pernah mundur sebagai benteng satu-satunya dalam melawan monster jahat ini. Tidak ada satupun senjata buatan manusia sebelumnya yang mampu menghancurkan Angel, kecuali terobosan yang dibuat NERV, sebuah senjata pemusnah yang mampu melawan alien tersebut. Anak-anak bangsa paling unggul telah dipilih untuk mempilotinya. Tapi saya harap, semua orang mampu menghormati dan menjaga pilot kita, sebagai sebuah aset tak tergantikan untuk mempertahankan kehidupan di muka bumi. Sekian konfirmasi dari saya, terima kasih."

Siaran itu sangat singkat, tapi tak kalah populernya dengan video pertarungan Shinji yang terus diulang-ulang. Sebab walau kalimat Komandan NERV sangat singkat, namun mengandung informasi yang tak pernah diketahui publik. "Demikianlah yang disampaikan oleh Komandan pusat NERV yang merupakan pemimpin dari organisasi independent paling di lindungi di dunia, sebagai badan pertahanan akhir milik umat manusia yang telah dibentuk oleh United Nations," jeda sejenak, selama penyiar memegangi alat di telinganya seolah sedang menerima intuksi, "Kami mendapat informasi baru, bahwa orang yang mempiloti robot yang dikenal dengan nama Evangelion Unit 01 itu bernama Shinji Ikari, kami ulangi—pilot tersebut bernama Shinji Ikari, yang merupakan putra dari pemimpin NERV."

Shinji jatuh terduduk, sementara Misato mengusap-usap punggungnya."Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapat informasi tentangku? Bukankah NERV seharusnya melindunginya—"

"Shinji-kun, Shinji!" Misato menggenggam erat tangannya, "Wajahmu diketahui publik, ingat?"

Shinji menarik napas gemetar. "Sekarang apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Tidak ada yang berubah," sahut Ryu yang masih menatap siaran berita itu, "Kau masih akan tetap menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa dan mempiloti Eva," pria itu menurunkan pandangannya pada Shinji, "Sisanya biar kami yang atur. Keberadaan Unit Kamikaze adalah untuk melindungimu."

Shinji memijat pangkal hidungnya,  _hilang sudah kehidupan normalku,_ batinnya.

"Sersan Mayor, bawa Shinji pulang dan suruh dia istirahat. Aku akan memberimu cuti tiga hari untuk memulihkan diri. Jika kau tidak nyaman pergi ke sekolah, kau tidak perlu pergi, tapi hanya untuk sementara. Bocornya informasi ini ke publik tidak merubah realita bahwa kita sedang berperang mempertahankan kehidupan umat manusia. Apa kau mengerti?"

Shinji mengangguk.

"Seperti yang kubilang, kau tidak perlu cemas, karena aku akan mengatasi yang lain. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan apa yang biasa kau lakukan, oke?" Ryu menepuk puncak kepalanya. "Kapten."

Misato mengangguk sambil mengibaskan tangan menyuruh mereka pergi. "Tiga hari, Shinji," sahutnya sebelum pintu tertutup.

Shinji merasa bersyukur karena sebagai bagian dari personil militer, itu berarti ia mendapat perlindungan dan privasi selama ia pergi keluar. Tidak pernah sekalipun ada wartawan yang bisa mendekat dengan brikade yang diciptakan oleh Unit Kamikaze. Lagi pula, selama tiga hari itu ia mengurung diri di kamar. Hanya sesekali saja ia keluar, hanya untuk melihat Ryu menonton siaran berita yang masih hangat tentang dirinya. Walau hitam putih, tapi rekaman itu cukup jelas menggambarkan ekspresinya.

"Sayang sekali warna hitam putihnya tidak bisa menangkap warna unikmu dengan rambut dan mata yang seperti itu."

Shinji memukul puncak kepalanya dengan spatula.

* * *

Sachiel berdiri memandang puncak-puncak gedung yang menyebar di Tokyo, tidak sebesar dan setinggi lima belas tahun yang lalu, tapi sama indahnya seperti ingatan inangnya. Tangannya bergerak pelan seirama dengan gumpalan air yang menari di telapaknya, bergelombang dan beriak, tapi tidak pernah jatuh menetes. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan keras di pintu, dan suara Shinji sebelum ia masuk, "Ryu-san?" remaja itu mengerjap, "Kau basah," tunjuknya pada lengan baju Ryu. Pria itu tersenyum dan melepaskan bajunya dalam sekali sentak, seketika membuat Shinji terlonjak dan berbalik sambil merona hebat. "Bilang-bilang kalau mau ganti!"

"Kita kan sama-sama cowok," bisiknya di telinga Shinji, diikuti tawa karena melihat remaja itu melompat menjauh beberapa meter sambil menutupi telinganya.

"Berhenti bercanda!" gerutu Shinji sambil berderap keluar, diikuti oleh Ryu yang masih menertawakannya. Mobil mereka menunggu seperti biasa, untuk membawa mereka ke markas NERV. Untung saja tidak ada wartawan yang mengetahui dimana rumahnya.

"Kapan kau berniat pergi ke Panti Asuhan?" tanya Ryu tiba-tiba yang membuat Shinji mendongak dari ponselnya. "Kau bilang ingin menyumbangkan pakaianmu, kan?"

"Ah! Kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk mengatarku sepulang dari NERV."

"Tentu saja tidak, itu sudah jadi tugasku," pria itu menelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan menyuruh orang mengambil kardus-kardusnya di Kondo."

Shinji mengangguk.

Sesampainya Shinji di NERV, ia menoleh ke belakang dengan curiga saat Ryu berjalan mengikutinya. "Apa? Aku juga kerja disini," katanya sambil tersenyum miring, "Dan aku harus mengambil silabus-mu selama kau bergabung dengan Divisi Teknik."

"Kira-kira aku akan ditempatkan dimana?"

"Kau akan bergabung bersama pilot-pilot militer. Tapi sebelum itu kau perlu mengetahui latihan dasar. Sudah tugasku sebagai Sersan Mayor untuk melatih orang baru, jadi tidak perlu cemas," ia menyentil dahi Shinji. Mereka berpisah pada elevator yang membawa Shinji menuju ke ruang kontrol Eva. Disana sudah ada Misato dan dr. Akagi yang sibuk berdiskusi di depan monitor.

"Ohayo," sapa Shinji.

"Oh. Ohayo, Shinji-kun!"

Shinji melongok penasaran apa yang didiskusikan mereka, lalu tertegun saat melihat Pro-Knive milik Eva 01, yang kini lebih tepat disebut pedang itu, sedang diteliti oleh para teknisi. Dr. Akagi berkata, "Kandungan Pro-Knive secara mengejutkan menunjukkan 30% Angel."

Shinji memucat, "Apa Angel berhasil merusak jaringan Eva?"

Dr. Akagi menatapnya sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Jika itu benar maka seharusnya ia melawan Eva, bukan malah membantunya mengalahkan Angel Keempat."

Shinji terdiam. Ia tahu jika dr. Akagi tahu lebih dari itu. Wanita itu pasti punya teorinya, tapi tidak ingin itu didengar Shinji, mengingat hanya wanita itu yang tahu rahasia Evangelion. Bahwa Eva terbuat dari Angel. Tapi berbeda dengan Angel, Eva bisa dikendalikan karena menyimpan DNA manusia. DNA Yui Ikari, Rei Ayanami pertama dan Kyoko Zeppeline Sohryu. Jika ada mutasi pada DNA Angel dalam Eva, maka itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Tapi Shinji tidak mengerti apa pemicunya? Dan sayangnya ia tidak bisa bertanya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Apa kau merasakan ada yang ganjil saat pedang itu muncul, Shinji-kun?" sahut Misato.

Shinji mengangguk. "Pedang itu bergerak sendiri menusuk ke arah Orb merah yang menjadi pusat jiwa Angel."

"Jadi... itu punya tujuan untuk menghancurkan Angel? Apa itu artinya pedang itu adalah manifestasi keinginan Eva..." Ritsuko bergumam sambil menangkup dagunya, seraya berpikir keras.

"Kenapa kau pikir Eva punya keinginan? Bukankah itu hanya robot?"

Pertanyaan Shinji membuat Ritsuko mendongak, "Jika ia hanya robot, ia tidak akan bisa pergi Berserk. Eva adalah organisme hidup yang dikembangkan sebagai senjata untuk melawan Angel. Melalui penelitian yang berat dan berbagai Prototypes yang gagal, akhirnya Gehim mampu menciptakan keajaiban ini..."

Benak Shinji kembali pada ruangan merah tempat kuburan Evangelion di dalam The Cross of Lorraine—lubang berbentuk Lorraine atau yang dikenal sebagai Salib Anjou pada abad ke-16, adalah persilangan dua-heraldik, yang terdiri dari garis vertikal yang dilintasi oleh dua bar horisontal yang lebih pendek. Dalam kebanyakan rendisi, bilah horizontal "dinilai" dengan bilah atas menjadi lebih pendek, meskipun variasi dengan bilah dengan panjang yang sama juga terlihat. Nama Lorraine datang untuk menandakan beberapa variasi silang, termasuk salib patriarki dengan palang di dekat bagian atas.

Sudut mata Shinji menangkap sosok Rei yang berjalan melintasi ruangan menuju dek. "Ah, Rei sedang latihan simulasi untuk mempersiapkan dirinya bersinkronisasi dengan Eva 02 dalam eksperimen pengaktifan," jelas Misato saat mengikuti pandangan Shinji.

"Kapan eksperimen pengaktifan itu dilakukan?"

"Jika simulasi berhasil, maka tak kan lama. Mungkin satu atau dua hari setelah itu tergantung dengan hasilnya."

Shinji mengeratkan genggamannya. Memandang sedih ke arah Rei yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Gendo Ikari. Dua atau tiga hari lagi Rei akan mendapat pengalaman menyakitkan saat Eva 02 menolaknya. Jiwa Rei pertama menolak keberadaan Rei Ayanami sekarang, ia tidak tahu alasan yang memicu mengapa setelah itu ia bisa menerima keberadaan Rei ke Tigabelas.

"Shinji-kun."

Shinji menoleh kembali pada dr. Akagi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak hanya memanggilmu karena pedang itu," wanita itu memberinya isyarat untuknya mengikuti ke dalam kantor pribadinya. Ia dipersilahkan duduk sebelum dr. Akagi memulai, "Aku sudah mengecek proposalmu soal Sakura Suzuhara."

"Bagaimana dokter?" sergah Shinji sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja.

Wanita itu memandangnya serius, "Lukanya tidak mungkin sembuh." Shinji terkesiap, wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Tapi dr. Akagi belum selesai, "Saraf ditulang belakangnya tidak akan bisa dipulihkan bahkan dengan operasi."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

Wanita itu menatap Shinji penuh selidik, "Mengapa kau berusaha sangat keras, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji mengeratkan tangannya, "Dia terluka karena kesalahanku, Akagi-san."

"Kau tahu tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang, kan? Jika ini karena Toji Suzuhara, aku akan memberitahu personil Section-2—"

Shinji menggeleng, "Ini rasa tanggung jawab pribadiku. Aku akan membayar apapun untuk bisa melihat gadis kecil itu kembali berjalan."

"Well, diagnosis itu bukan keputusan final..."

Shinji mendongak, "Apa—"

"Aku punya satu cara, tapi ini butuh kerjasamamu. Aku sudah melakukan penelitian soal gen yang ada dalam tubuhmu, dan menemukan sel regenerasi ini, dengan tindakan yang tepat, bisa menjadi kunci penyembuhan pada sebagian besar kerusakan jaringan. Tapi aku perlu melakukan penelitian ini lebih lanjut. Apa kau bersedia?"

Shinji yang matanya masih terbelalak, tanpa ragu mengangguk keras.

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Kita akan melakukan serangkaian tes dan aku perlu menginformasikan pada keluarga Suzuhara pada metode  _unortodox_ ini."

"Apapun yang kau butuhkan, kau bisa bilang padaku, dokter."

Mendengar itu ekspresi Ritsuko melembut. "Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, Shinji-kun. Jika ini berhasil, keuntungannya tidak hanya bisa dinikmati oleh Suzuhara-san saja, tapi juga semua orang."

Pertemuannya dengan dr. Akagi melambungkan suasana hati Shinji hingga ia masih tersenyum lebar saat bertemu kembali dengan Sersan Mayor Ryu. Pria itu menaikkan alis, "Kau tampak gembira."

"dr. Akagi menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan Sakura Suzuhara."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ia memakai sel milikku," pria itu terkesiap, "rupanya regenerasi yang kualami bisa dijadikan kunci untuk trobosan pengobatan baru ini."

Ryu tampak agar ragu saat berkata, "Kau yakin?"

Shinji mengerjap dan menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Itu sel-mu yang disebarluaskan, loh..."

"Jika itu untuk umat manusia? Aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali, Ryu-san."

Pria itu tersenyum lembut mendengar jawabannya. "Aku harap dr. Akagi berhasil melakukannya."

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

Mobil mereka sampai pada pemukiman kelas menengah ke bawah. Gedung Panti Asuhan itu berupa bangunan dua lantai dengan halaman luas yang dipakai tempat bermain. Di dekat lokasi itu terdapat pintu masuk banker darurat yang mudah dijangkau. Anak-anak seusia 7 sampai 10 tahun mendongak menatapnya saat Shinji turun dari mobil. Mungkin kedatangannya dianggap aneh, karena pada situasi Jepang yang selalu dibayangi teror serangan Angel, banyak orang yang tidak peduli lagi dengan nasib anak-anak yang orang tuanya terbunuh dalam kekacauan itu. Apalagi seorang remaja yang keluar dari mobil mewah. Itu adalah pemandangan aneh, sekaligus langka untuk mereka.

Panti Asuhan itu bangunannya tidak bagus. Dana pemerintah pasti lebih banyak masuk ke militer dibandingkan kesejahteraan anak-anak ini. Shinji sama sekali tidak memikirkan semua itu sebelumnya, terlalu acuh kecuali pada dilemanya sendiri. "Pilot Ikari," Ryu menunggu beberapa meter di depannya, "Lewat sini."

Pengurus Panti Asuhan berlari-lari kecil menyambutnya. Pria kurus itu tampak gugup sekaligus penasaran terlebih saat ia melihat Shinji. Video hitam putih tentang dirinya memang benar tidak bisa menangkap keunikan warnanya. Jadi, wajar jika orang tidak akan mengenalinya sekali lihat, terutama saat ia tidak memakai  _plug suit._

Ryu mengambil alih, "Halo, perkenalkan, Sersan Mayor Ryu Muller dan ini Pilot Shinji Ikari—" pemahaman muncul di wajah pria tua itu yang seketika menyalami Shinji dengan keras hingga tangan mereka berayun.

"Pilot Ikari, sir. Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Aku melihatmu di TV, kau adalah anak yang mempiloti robot itu, benar? Aku tidak punya kalimat yang pantas untuk mrengungkapkan besarnya rasa terima kasihku. Jika bukan karena dirimu, kami... anak-anak ini..." pria tua itu menyeka air mata diujung matanya. Shinji hanya bisa mengatup-atupkan mulut, tanpa mampu menanggapi.

"sir..."

"Ah, namaku Hideyoshi Masamura," pria tua itu masih menyalaminya.

"Hideyoshi-san..." Ryu memberikan tekanan di suaranya yang membuat pria tua itu akhirnya melepaskan tangan Shinji. "Ah, sebenarnya kami kemari untuk menyumbang—atau lebih tepatnya Pilot Ikari."

"Oh, kami-sama..." pria tua itu tampak girang. "Tentu, tentu, maafkan aku, seharusnya aku segera mempersilakan kalian masuk."

Beberapa agen Section-2 masuk membawa beberapa kerdus. Shinji duduk pada kursi tua yang mengeluarkan suara berderit. Ia mengamati pria tua itu sibuk menyuruh anak-anak untuk menyapa Shinji dengan sopan dan beberapa remaja seusia Shinji datang menyuguhkan teh.

"Maaf, kami hanya bisa menyuguhi ini—"

Shinji menggeleng keras, "Ini sudah lebih dari cukup," bisik Shinji sambil merona karena dijamu sampai seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah biasanya penyumbang mrmang diperlakukan sampai seperti ini, ataukah hanya dirinya.

"Untuk pahlawan umat manusia, semua ini tidak sebanding—"

"Oh, aku bukan seorang pahlawan, sir. Kau lebih seperti seorang pahlawan karena mau mengurusi anak-anak ini di masa seperti sekarang."

"Rendah hati, bukan dia?" goda sang pengurus panti, mengatakannya pada Ryu.

"Sangat," balas pria itu geli, "Bahkan sudah ditaraf tidak sehat."

"Hei!"

"Aku bahkan berharap ego bisa di transfer, mengingat Pilot Shinji terlalu dermawan untuk bisa egois."

Pria itu tertawa.

Mengabaikan komentar Ryu, Shinji berkata pada pemilik panti, "Aku juga ingin menyumbang uang—" tiba-tiba Ryu mengeluarkan buku cek, dan mengambil pulpen. Ia menaikkan alis pada Shinji seolah menunggunya menyebutkan nominal. Pria itu kaget saat mengetahui jumlah nol yang di dikte-nya. Tapi pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Semoga uang ini bisa bermanfaat..." kata Shinji sementara Ryu menyodorkan cek itu ke pengurus panti.

Pria tua itu membelalak kaget, "Kau yakin?" bisiknya pada Shinji.

Shinji mengangguk, "tentu, aku punya uang lebih dari pada yang kubutuhkan."

Pria itu kembali menangis sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Setelah beberapa saat berusaha menenangkan, akhirnya mereka berpamitan. Mereka sedang berada di ambang pintu, saat tiba-tiba Shinji merasa ada yang menabrak pinggangnya. Saat ia menatap ke bawah, seorang anak perempuan perambut putih panjang seperti miliknya menatap balik dengan mata birunya yang seolah menangkup langit.

"Ah... Himawari-chan... kau tidak boleh tiba-tiba memeluk seperti itu..." gadis itu tidak bergeming walau pengurus panti berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. "Maafkan saya, Pilot Ikari—"

"Shinji saja."

"Ah... Shinji-kun. Himawari kehilangan keluarganya saat serangan dan kami tidak bisa memaksanya melakukan apapun karena trauma. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bicara, bukan, bukan bisu, tapi lebih tepatnya karena trauma."

"Namanya..."

"Ya. Tidak ada yang tahu nama belakangnya. Orang tuanya jelas meninggal saat penyerangan berlangsung, jika tempat ia ditemukan adalah buktinya. Mungkin anda mirip dengan orang yang dikenalnya..."

Shinji berjongkok, "Himawari-chan... aku akan berkunjung lagi. Saat itu ayo kita bermain bersama, oke. Sekarang aku harus pulang."

Mata biru gadis kecil itu berkaca-kaca sebelum butiran-butiran air mata jatuh dipipinya. Jelas gadis itu mengiranya orang yang ia kenal. Shinji menatap bingung ke arah Ryu, sementara pria itu menatap Himawari-chan dengan ekspresi serius.

"Bagaimana jika Himawari-chan ikut menginap semalam? Paling tidak sampai rasa rindunya hilang?" usul Ryu.

"Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" Shinji bertanya pada Hideyoshi.

"Anda mau mengurusnya?"

"Uh... aku yakin aku tidak bisa mengadopsinya karena umurku massoh 14 tahun... Tapi jika memang ikut bersamaku semalam bisa mengurangi rasa rindu dan traumanya, aku tidak masalah..." pada Ryu ia bertanya, "Section-2..."

"Sudah ku konfirmasi."

Shinji mengangguk, "Jika anda mengijinkan, Hideyoshi-san?"

"Tentu saja!" serunya. "Bukankah kau senang Himawari-chan? Bisa bermain dan menginap di rumah Ikari nii-san."

"Onii-sama!" bisik gadis itu dengan suara serak. Semuanya terperanjat. "Onii-sama..." ia memeluk Shinji dengan erat sambil membenamkan wajahnya.

"Oh, sungguh keajaiban!" seru pria tua itu. Ia kembali menyalami Shinji, "Kapanpun anda datang, kami akan sangat senang menerima anda kembali, Shinji-kun!"

Shinji menggandeng Himawari, dibelakangnya Ryu mengikutinya. Ia tidak sadar saat kedua orang itu saling bersitatap dan mata mereka berkilat merah.

Bersambung.


End file.
